


QUI ES-TU ?

by CelineAlba



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Espionage, F/M, Slow Romance, Suspense
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineAlba/pseuds/CelineAlba
Summary: Liz va monter un dossier complet, pièce par pièce, sur celui qui se fait appeler Reddington en profitant de sa mise en prison. Elle demande un test ADN et va puiser dans sa mémoire tout ce qu'elle a appris sur lui au fil des années.Slow burn Lizzington (bien sûr !).Disclaimer : les personnages autres que ceux que j'invente ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à SONY.





	1. Chapter 1

Quand Cynthia Panabaker entra dans son bureau, Harold Cooper en devina la raison. Elle avait l’air à la fois très en colère et fortement ennuyée.

  * Harold, cela fait plus de 3 semaines maintenant. S’il maintient sa position, je serai dans l’obligation d’affermir la mienne.
  * On l’en a prévenu, Cynthia.
  * J’ai reçu l’ordre directement d’en haut. Si Reddington ne remplit plus sa part du marché qui le lie à vos services, nous devrons l’arrêter. Vous le lui avez dit aussi ?
  * Il en est conscient. Mais pour l’heure, je crois qu’il…boude.
  * Il a 24h pour honorer son contrat. Pas une heure de plus. Au terme de cet ultimatum, il sera incarcéré dans une prison fédérale. Pas ici.
  * Je m’en occupe.



Elle repartit comme elle était venue et referma la porte du bureau derrière elle. Cooper soupira et téléphona.

  * Elizabeth, allez le voir et dites-lui qu’il a 24h pour vous donner un nom. S’il s’y refuse, il ira en prison.



À l’autre bout du fil, Liz était chez elle et essayait de préparer à dîner pour 3. Ce soir, Dembe et Red devaient venir manger chez elle.

  * Il vient dîner à la maison, monsieur. Je lui ferai part de la menace. Ceci étant dit, si on le prévient qu’il pourrait être arrêté, ne pensez-vous pas qu’on prend le risque de le voir s’évanouir dans la nature encore une fois ?
  * Il ne le fera pas.
  * Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?
  * Parce qu’il ne vous abandonnera pas, Elizabeth.



Elle se mordit les joues pour ne pas répondre ce qu’elle brûlait de dire.

  * D’accord. Je lui fais part de votre message.
  * Panabaker est furieuse et on lui a donné l’ordre d’obliger Reddington à remplir sa part du contrat.
  * L’ordre vient d’où ?
  * D’en haut.
  * Quelle hauteur au juste ?
  * Au-dessus d’elle, il n’y a que deux personnes : le Procureur Général et le Président.
  * Je vois.
  * Dites-lui d’arrêter de bouder et de faire ce qu’il est venu faire en se rendant.



Quand il raccrocha, Liz eut un sourire en biais. Le dîner allait lui donner l’occasion de récupérer l’ADN de Red et ensuite, sachant qu’il continuerait à braver la colère de Cooper, de Panabaker, du Procureur voire du Président, il irait en prison. Elle aurait ainsi du temps pour mener une enquête approfondie sur lui en reprenant depuis le début de leur collaboration tous les éléments qu’elle aurait pu avoir négligé. Travail de fourmis, s’il en était…et surtout, elle allait devoir faire appel à sa mémoire. Sa mémoire si souvent altérée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Red et Dembe arrivaient chez elle, emportant avec eux une bouteille de vin et un dessert. Elle les fit entrer et tandis qu’ils ôtaient manteaux, vestes et chapeau, elle s’adressa à Red.

  * Cooper m’a téléphoné tout à l’heure.
  * La réponse est toujours non, Elizabeth.
  * Avant de camper sur tes positions, il faut que tu saches que Panabaker a reçu l’ordre de te mettre aux arrêts dans une prison fédérale autre que le Bureau de Poste, je précise, au cas où tu refuserais toujours de nous donner un nom. Tu as jusqu’à demain 17h pour te décider.



Il éclata de rire.

  * Ils savent qu’en me prévenant je peux m’enfuir ?
  * Le feras-tu ?
  * Non. Mais le fait est que je n’ai pas de nom à leur donner pour l’instant. Et puis, j’aurais bien besoin de vacances à Cumberland.
  * Euh…tu sais que les prisons fédérales ne sont pas exactement des lieux de villégiature ?
  * Je connais le directeur de cette prison et il est très accommodant.
  * Rien ne dit que tu seras interné là-bas.
  * Mon bavard petit doigt me l’a suggéré.



Elle observa le visage souriant, détendu et l’air conspirateur de Red.

  * Si tu me disais exactement ce qu’il se passe, on gagnerait du temps, tu ne crois pas ?
  * Il se passe que je n’ai pas de nom à fournir au FBI, que ma liste s’étiole parce que vous êtes de zélés agents, et que si on doit m’enfermer quelque part, Cumberland me parait tout indiqué.
  * Et tu vas aller y recruter des hommes. Ou y éliminer quelqu’un. Ou les deux.
  * Je n’y peux rien si mon charme agit partout, Lizzie.
  * Sans vouloir t’offenser, je crois surtout que c’est le charme des billets verts qui opère plus que toi.
  * Peut-être bien aussi. Ma foi…qu’en dis-tu, Dembe ? Mon argent ou moi ?



Dembe sourit gentiment et répondit en regardant Liz.

  * Laissons-lui l’illusion qu’il peut encore charmer n’importe qui, Elizabeth. Les gens sont trop intéressés par son argent pour le lui dire. Alors ils l’écoutent poliment d’une oreille quand il tente de les charmer avec sa verve légendaire, tout en comptant les billets verts de l’autre oreille.



Elle fit un clin d’œil à Dembe. Red, quant à lui, fit mine d’être vexé.

  * Vous vous moquerez moins, tous les deux, quand vous serez déshérités au profit de Smokey.
  * Tu nous as couchés sur ton testament, Red ?



Il déboucha la bouteille de vin et répondit à Liz tout en les servant.

  * Ma chère Elizabeth, ne pouvant pas vous coucher ailleurs, oui, j’ai commis cette erreur. Mais si vous continuez à douter de mes charmes, je brûle mon testament pour en faire un nouveau.
  * Oh mais nous ne doutons pas de tes charmes…agrémentés de billets verts.
  * On n’attrape pas les mouches avec du miel.
  * Et avec quoi les attrape-t-on ?
  * En général, la mouche est attirée par ce qui sent mauvais. Excréments, déchets, etc… L’argent que je gagne sent-il bon ? Non. D’aucun disent qu’il est plutôt sale car il provient de mes crimes. Et ça, vois-tu, ça attire plus de mouches que moi et mon odeur délicate.



Ils trinquèrent en riant et Liz décida de continuer à plaisanter sur le dos de Red. C’était plus amusant que de se battre contre lui. Du moins pour l’instant.

  * Ton odeur n’est délicate que par le truchement de ton après-rasage ou de ton eau de toilette.
  * Et de mon gel douche, Lizzie !
  * Aussi, oui. Tout ça pour dire que ce n’est pas naturel. Si nous devions nous passer de tous ces artifices, nous sentirions si mauvais que les mouches seraient après nous, comme elles le sont autour de certains animaux. Les fauves, par exemple.
  * Quand nous étions seuls en cavale, tous les deux, as-tu jamais eu la sensation de vivre avec un fauve ?
  * Eh bien…
  * Quoi ?
  * Allez, j’arrête de te taquiner. Tu sens toujours très bon. Même dans les pires moments, tu gardes une odeur agréable. Je n’ai jamais eu à me plaindre d’odeurs pestilentielles émanant de toi ou de ton haleine quand tu me parlais.
  * J’en ai autant à ton service.
  * Cependant, tu tiens beaucoup du fauve. Comme lui, quand tu traques une proie, tu sais être patient et bondir au moment où ta proie ne s’y attend plus. Tu sais jouer avec elle avant de l’achever.
  * Tu connais mon amour pour les animaux. J’ai beaucoup appris auprès d’eux. Et de Dembe.
  * Dembe ?
  * Dis-lui.



Dembe sourit à Liz et raconta son enfance en Afrique. En Sierra Leone.

  * De tout temps à jamais la Sierra Leone fut un pays qui donnait ses habitants à l’esclavage. Pour quelques deniers. L’Amérique s’est bâtie sur le dos des Africains vendus aux premiers colons venus d’Europe. Quand l’esclavage fut officiellement aboli, le commerce perdura cependant. Légalement interdit, il était toutefois officieusement autorisé. Parce qu’il permettait à des puissances de se maintenir ou de devenir plus puissantes encore. Les États-Unis et quelques pays d’Europe ont asservi l’Afrique tout entière pendant des siècles. Lui volant ses richesses et ses hommes. On aurait pu penser que tout avait pris fin depuis longtemps quand je fus moi-même victime des exactions de ceux qui offraient des dollars en échange d’esclaves. On tua mes parents et mes frères et sœurs sous mes yeux. Puis on me conduisit dans un centre pour me dompter. Là, on me considérait comme un animal sauvage et je côtoyais chaque jour des fauves, des grands singes venus de l’Ouest, des éléphants, tous les animaux ayant un prix sur le marché. J’ai appris à communiquer avec les singes et les félins. J’ai appris avec eux à ne rien lâcher. Ne rien donner. Me montrer féroce et indomptable. Alors ils m’ont mis dans une cage pendant des années. Espérant me briser. J’étais affamé et roué de coups de fouets tous les jours sans jamais leur donner ce qu’ils voulaient. J’avais 14 ans et j’étais déjà trop âgé pour être brisé après tout ce temps à lutter. Alors ils m’enfermèrent dans une autre cage, au milieu de nulle part, dans une cave. Il se passa deux semaines sans que je puisse boire ou manger avant qu’on me découvre, apeuré. Ce fut Raymond qui me sauva ce jour-là. Il me donna à boire et à manger, s’occupa de moi pendant des mois en laissant ses affaires de côtés. Il m’emmena partout avec lui pendant un an et décida un jour que je devais aller à l’école. Il me fournit des papiers, une famille d’accueil de sa connaissance et…
  * Et tu devins meilleur que moi. Tu étais intelligent dans le bon sens du terme. Tu avais appris à composer avec la nature avant de devoir composer avec les humains. Tu vois, Lizzie, Dembe a l’intelligence du cœur et la sagesse des vieux éléphants. En revanche, son humour est calamiteux.



Elle les avait écoutés avec attention et tendresse. Elle ne l’avouerait sans doute jamais mais elle éprouvait pour Red, parfois, énormément de tendresse et de sentiments confus. Elle ne put s’empêcher d’aller déposer une bise amicale sur la joue de Dembe qui, très surpris, eut un mouvement pour se dégager mais n’en fit rien.

  * Merci, Elizabeth.
  * Vous êtes le meilleur homme que je connaisse, Dembe. Pardon si mon geste vous a étonné ou fait peur, mais je ne sais pas montrer mon affection autrement.



Red les regardait tous deux avec émotion. Pour la cacher, il fit une moue comique.

  * Et moi, je n’ai pas droit à un bisou ?
  * Toi, tu ne le mérites pas. Quand tu auras donné un nom, peut-être que tu auras droit à un geste affectueux de ma part.
  * C’est purement déloyal de ta part.
  * Je sais.



Puis la soirée continua entre souvenirs des deux hommes et rires. Quand ils s’en allèrent, Liz se rendit compte qu’elle avait passé une excellente soirée bien qu’en en ayant appris plus sur Dembe que sur Red. D’un mouvement las, elle prit le verre de Red avec des gants médicaux et le mit dans un sac à congélation qu’elle referma aussitôt.

 

En arrivant au bureau le lendemain, elle alla d’abord au laboratoire pour leur porter le verre.

  * Jerry, pouvez-vous faire une analyse ADN à partir de ce verre ?
  * Bien sûr Agent Keen. C’est urgent ?
  * Le plus tôt sera le mieux mais ce n’est pas urgent.
  * Un suspect ?
  * Oui sur une vieille affaire.
  * Vous aurez les résultats dans 3 ou 4 jours. Cela vous convient ?
  * Ce serait parfait. Merci.



Puis elle se rendit dans le bureau de Cooper.

  * Bonjour Elizabeth. Alors ?
  * Bonjour monsieur. Alors pas de nom. Il prétend ne pas en avoir.
  * Vous lui avez dit que si nous n’avons rien d’ici ce soir, il ira en prison ?
  * Il le sait et s’en moque, monsieur.
  * Il veut fuir ?
  * Je pense qu’il a plutôt un autre plan en tête. Lequel ? Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée.
  * L’ennui c’est que cette unité ne sert à rien sans lui. J’ai du mal à justifier la nécessité de la maintenir en l’état. Et si nous n’avons plus de raison d’être, vous allez tous être réaffectés dans différents services. Et je vais devoir regagner mon ancien bureau dans les locaux du FBI.
  * Je vais en toucher deux mots à Reddington en ce cas. Je sais qu’il apprécie cette unité et ceux qui la composent.



Il lui sourit et elle sortit du bureau pour appeler Red.

  * Bonjour Lizzie.
  * Bonjour à toi aussi. Cooper vient de me dire qu’il a des problèmes pour garder l’unité en place. Et nous allons être réaffectés, dispatchés, dans d’autres services si tu ne donnes aucun nom. S’il te plaît, si tu ne le fais pas pour Cooper, fais-le pour moi. Je n’ai aucune envie de rejoindre l’unité de profilage. Fais-le pour Aram parce que si lui est seulement réaffecté, on pourrait demander à Samar de retourner avec le MOSSAD. Et tu ne veux pas ça, n’est-ce pas ?



Il y eut un silence méditatif durant lequel Red réfléchissait.

  * J’espère que ce n’est pas un coup vicieux de la part d’Harold pour m’obliger à revenir sur ma décision. Parce que le fait est que je ne t’ai pas menti, Elizabeth. Je n’ai pas de nom en tête. Tout est calme ces jours-ci.
  * Et tu n’as personne parmi d’anciens ennemis à nous faire éliminer ?
  * Eh bien…



Elle entendit la voix de Dembe.

  * L’ancien membre de la STASI, Raymond. Il est certainement encore ici.
  * Bonne idée ! Lizzie, tu entends ?
  * J’entends. Qui est cet homme et pourquoi pourrions-nous nous en occuper ?
  * Il s’appelle Helmut Schnapfer. Il est le fils d’un ancien SS de la pire espèce dont il a hérité les méthodes de torture. Il doit maintenant approcher des 75 ans et vit caché près de Philadelphie.
  * Qu’a-t-il fait pour la STASI ?
  * Il a torturé et mutilé des gens innocents pour des raisons aussi variées que la dissidence politique, les tentatives de passage à l’Ouest, ou le simple plaisir de faire souffrir.
  * Mais il n’est plus actif, n’est-ce pas ?
  * Pas à ma connaissance mais sait-on jamais ? Cela ne vous coûte rien d’enquêter un peu et, de toute façon, de le faire arrêter afin de le renvoyer en Allemagne. Non ?
  * Je vais voir si ça suffira à Panabaker. Remercie Dembe de ma part.
  * Je le ferai. On se voit plus tard ?
  * Je vais passer la soirée avec Agnès et Scottie, tu sais.
  * D’accord. Alors à bientôt, Elizabeth.



Il raccrocha et un curieux frisson parcourut l’échine de Liz. Elle pressentait qu’elle n’allait pas le revoir avant quelques temps. Néanmoins, elle retourna dans le bureau de Cooper.

  * Bon, il m’a donné un nom mais qui n’est pas lié, a priori, à des activités criminelles actuelles.
  * Une vieille affaire ?
  * Un ancien tortionnaire de la STASI, fils de SS, vit caché en périphérie de Philadelphie depuis des années. Selon Red, cet homme s’appelle Helmut Schnapfer, il aurait 75 ans et aurait cessé ses activités. Mais c’est du conditionnel.
  * Et c’est tout ce que nous a trouvé Reddington pour nous occuper ?
  * Désolée, monsieur, mais oui.



Cooper grommela, passablement agacé.

  * D’accord, vous voyez avec vos collègues ce que vous pouvez trouver sur cet homme. Voyez aussi s’il n’est pas recherché par Interpol et si c’est le cas, appréhendez-le et on le renvoie en Allemagne. Je vais essayer de calmer les instances supérieures avec ça. Mais si ça peut justifier de maintenir l’unité, je crains que cela ne suffise pas à éviter la prison à Reddington.
  * Je crois qu’il en est conscient, monsieur.



Elle le salua et alla briefer ses collègues.

Pendant ce temps, Cooper appelait Cynthia Panabaker. Comme il l’avait prévu, elle se montra inflexible quant au sort de Red mais décida que l’unité pouvait rester en place…pour l’instant. Alors il alla voir ses agents.

  * Écoutez-moi tous. Je veux que vous ralentissiez cette enquête sur Schnapfer. Aram, vous pouvez implanter un virus bénin dans notre système informatique pendant quelques jours ?
  * Monsieur ?
  * Si nous réglons cette affaire trop rapidement, et sachant que Reddington n’a pas l’air de vouloir nous donner de travail, cette unité sera démantelée. Vous comprenez ce que cela signifie, je présume ?



Tous acquiescèrent. Aram reprit cependant, l’air embêté.

  * Monsieur, j’ai déjà repéré la maison où habite Schnapfer.
  * Envoyez-moi son adresse, Aram, et abandonnez toute recherche.
  * Bien monsieur.



Aram obtempéra et chercha un virus modeste mais enquiquinant au possible. Puis Cooper reprit :

  * Ressler, vous avez des congés à prendre, je crois. Samar et Aram, occupez-vous un peu de vos projets de mariage. Keen, pensez-vous pouvoir gérer le dossier seule avec moi ?
  * Avec vous, monsieur ?
  * J’ai toujours rêvé de mettre un ancien tortionnaire de la STASI sur le grill. Et puis, je parle Allemand, ce qui pourrait nous aider. Enfin, j’ai très envie de prendre l’air.
  * Et que fait-on pour expliquer notre soudaine lenteur à Mme Panabaker ?
  * Cynthia comprendra et nous soutiendra. J’ai vu ça avec elle.



Ressler demanda :

  * Combien de temps ?
  * Partez pour deux semaines, agent Ressler. Vous en avez grand besoin. Je vous trouve le teint pâle ces jours-ci.



Tous se mirent à rire.

  * Allez, les enfants, on se met au…travail de sape. Aram, pour le virus ?
  * Je suis en train d’en implanter un, monsieur. Vicieux mais sans grave conséquence autre qu’une perte de temps assez considérable pour tout réinstaller.
  * Très bien. Je vous fais confiance. Keen, pensez-vous que 2 semaines suffiront à Reddington pour changer d’avis ?
  * Tout dépend de ce qu’il a en tête. Il a prévu d’aller en prison pour y faire je ne sais quoi…
  * Pourrez-vous le surveiller ?
  * En prison ?
  * Visites quotidiennes, par exemple.



Elle lui sourit.

  * Il m’a parlé de la prison de Cumberland.
  * C’est là que Cynthia pense l’envoyer.
  * Comment le savait-il ?



Cooper haussa les épaules en signe d’incompréhension et surtout d’incapacité à comprendre les rouages du cerveau de Red.  

  * Voilà monsieur ! Le virus est implanté.
  * Restez avec les autres agents pour leur expliquer la manœuvre et faites tous semblant de travailler à résoudre le problème.



Samar regarda les agents qui étaient devant leurs écrans subitement devenus noirs.

  * J’en connais certains ici pour qui faire semblant de travailler ne changera pas trop de leurs habitudes.
  * Je les connais aussi, Agent Navabi. Mais ils sont nécessaires quand on a besoin d’eux.



Ressler prit des affaires dans son bureau et s’en alla gaiement après avoir salué tout le monde.

Aram expliqua de quoi il retournait aux autres agents qui, pour la grande majorité, furent ravis.

Samar passa un grand nombre d’appels privés pour organiser son futur mariage.

Quant à Liz et Cooper, ils quittèrent le bureau de poste en voiture, direction la banlieue Est de Philadelphie. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant le trajet. Cependant, Liz hésitait à lui parler de Reddington. Et Cooper s’en rendit compte.

  * Je sens que quelque chose vous trouble depuis quelques semaines, Elizabeth. Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire, n’est-ce pas ?



Elle se mordit un peu les lèvres avant de répondre.

  * Il s’agit de Reddington, monsieur. J’aimerais, si vous êtes d’accord, que vous me reparliez de Seaduke et du jour où vous avez récupéré la chemise de Reddington.
  * Pour quelle raison cela vous intéresse-t-il ?
  * Disons que j’ai, depuis longtemps, observé et écouté Red. Bien que son histoire tienne la route, il y a plusieurs choses qui me dérangent. Comme s’il y avait une pierre manquante dans l’édifice, quelque chose que je soupçonne confusément sans en être certaine et sans savoir de quoi il s’agit.
  * Douteriez-vous de la paternité de Reddington ?
  * Entre autres choses, oui. Il n’agit pas toujours comme un père envers moi.
  * Comment ça ?
  * Il peut lui arriver parfois d’être très équivoque. Je crois qu’il essaye de me dire par ses attitudes ce qu’il ne peut pas me dire franchement.
  * Pourtant, la chemise sur laquelle j’ai prélevé le sang lui appartenait, Elizabeth.
  * C’était en quelle année ?
  * Fin novembre 1986. Je venais de fêter mes 22 ans.
  * J’étais donc déjà née.
  * Euh oui. Excusez-moi mais je ne vois pas très bien où vous voulez en venir.
  * Je l’ignore moi-même, monsieur. Cependant, je suis convaincue que quelque chose d’important nous a toujours échappé. Un test ADN sur un échantillon vieux de 30 ans est-il fiable à 100% ?
  * Tout autant qu’ils le sont tous sur des cadavres bien plus anciens.



Il tourna la tête, à la faveur d’un feu rouge, pour observer Liz.

  * Je sens au fond de moi que vous me cachez quelque chose.
  * Pourquoi n’avoir jamais pratiqué de test ADN sur Reddington depuis qu’on a commencé à travailler sur sa liste ? Quand il s’est rendu, vous auriez pu en faire la demande légitime, non ?
  * Tout concordait et je n’ai pas pensé à vérifier. Il avait les empreintes, le visage, le tatouage de Reddington.
  * Vous savez comme moi qu’on peut falsifier des empreintes, avoir recours à la chirurgie plastique et se faire tatouer.
  * Ce serait se donner beaucoup de mal pour prendre l’identité de quelqu’un, mais admettons. Et donc ?
  * Donc, j’ai tué un homme qui se battait avec ma mère, le soir de Noël 1989. Je pensais que c’était mon père, ce que Red m’a toujours affirmé. Pensez-vous que Red serait assez cruel pour m’avoir laissé croire que j’avais tué mon propre père s’il s’agissait finalement de lui-même ? Sincèrement ?
  * Probablement pas. Sauf s’il couvre autre chose de bien plus important. Mais le connaissant, il n’a jamais voulu vous faire de mal. Je lui reconnais bien des défauts mais il protège notre unité du mieux possible. Il semble très attaché à chacun de vous.
  * De vous aussi, monsieur. Il vous respecte.
  * Il me fait souvent passer des nuits blanches également.



Elle lui sourit, connaissant bien la propension de Red à empiéter régulièrement sur le sommeil des autres.

  * Il a fait toute une affaire personnelle du sac qu’avait pris Sutton Ross. Il a remis en cause sa collaboration avec nous et semble toujours très en colère après nous. Même avec moi, il a changé. Je me suis pourtant excusée d’avoir encore une fois foncé tête baissée là où je ne devais pas aller. Tom et Nik et même Mr Kaplan sont morts à cause du contenu de ce sac. Alors je me pose naturellement des questions.
  * Je vois. Vous voulez que je vous dise ce que j’en pense ?
  * Je vous écoute.
  * Pour en avoir le cœur net, nous allons prendre l’ADN de Reddington et le comparer au vôtre et à celui prélevé sur la chemise.



Elle se tortilla sur son siège et lui dit :

  * C’est déjà en cours, monsieur. J’ai pris le verre de Red hier soir et je l’ai porté au laboratoire ce matin en arrivant.



Cooper soupira de soulagement.

  * Vous avez très bien fait. Merci de m’en parler maintenant. Mais il y a autre chose, je le sens.



Elle décida qu’elle en avait déjà assez dit à Cooper, non qu’elle ne lui fît pas confiance mais si ce qu’elle pensait s’avérait exact, Cooper pourrait mal réagir. Pour l’instant, elle devait en apprendre davantage sur Red. C’est donc avec assurance qu’elle répondit à Cooper.

  * Non, monsieur. Pas pour l’instant. Nous verrons après les résultats du test ADN ce qu’il y a lieu d’en conclure. Par contre, pouvons-nous garder ça entre nous ?
  * Cela va de soi, Elizabeth.
  * Merci monsieur.



 

De son côté, dans l’après-midi, Red discutait avec Smokey.

  * Tu as bien compris ce que vous devrez faire pendant les prochaines semaines ?
  * Deux semaines à blanchir l’argent déjà propre en faisant croire qu’il est sale.
  * Et pas de bêtises en mon absence avec Heddie. Dembe, on y va ?



Il quitta la boutique avec Dembe, lequel attendit qu’ils soient dans la voiture pour s’exprimer.

  * Elizabeth a appelé. Elle est avec Cooper et ils ont interrogé Schnapfer chez lui. Il a tout nié en bloc, affirmant qu’il était un ex-Allemand de l’Est tout à fait honnête et sans histoire.
  * Et que compte faire le FBI ?
  * Ils vont devoir creuser l’affaire pour confondre Schnapfer.
  * Ce qui va les occuper pendant quelques jours. C’est parfait. Ils rentrent à Washington là ?
  * Elizabeth dit qu’ils seront de retour au bureau dans une heure environ.
  * Alors nous y serons aussi.



Et c’est à 17h15 qu’ils entrèrent au Bureau de Poste.

 

_**TBC....** _


	2. Chapter 2

Et c’est à 17h15 qu’ils entrèrent au Bureau de Poste. Aussitôt, Liz vint vers eux.

  * Tu as préparé quelques affaires pour ton séjour en prison ?
  * Je suis toujours prêt, Elizabeth, tu devrais le savoir.
  * Ce que je sais surtout c’est que Panabaker est avec Cooper en ce moment et qu’on entend quelques éclats de voix.
  * Je vais monter les calmer.



Et avant même qu’elle eut le temps de répliquer, il se rendait dans le bureau où la voix furieuse de Panabaker couvrait à peine celle de Cooper, tout aussi furibonde. Red frappa à la porte et entra sans y avoir été invité.

  * Harold, Mme Panabaker, je suis là. Alors, on fait quoi ? J’appelle Elizabeth pour un poker ?
  * Reddington, le Président m’a donné l’ordre de vous incarcérer à la prison fédérale de Cumberland. Il n’y a rien de drôle là-dedans.
  * Allons, allons, on ne va pas en faire un drame.



Cooper hésitait entre rire et enguirlander Red. Il opta pour la seconde solution.

  * Je ne sais pas quelle mouche vous a piqué, Red, ni ce que vous tramez, mais vous mettre à dos le Président n’est pas ce que vous avez fait de mieux.
  * Et pour cette unité, il se passe quoi ?
  * Nous sommes en sursis grâce à Cynthia.
  * Vous avez deux semaines pour remplir votre part du contrat, Reddington. Après, je ne pourrai plus rien faire pour la Task Force.



Très sérieusement, Red la regarda, laissant un silence s’instaurer car ainsi Cooper et Panabaker pensaient qu’il réfléchissait. Alors qu’il avait déjà tout réfléchi depuis longtemps.

  * En ce cas, je vous donnerai sûrement un nom important avant le terme du délai. Je ne veux pas que cette équipe soit dissoute.
  * Vous ne voulez pas, monsieur Reddington ? J’ai bien entendu ce que vous sous-entendez ?
  * Vous me prêtez des intentions malhonnêtes, madame. J’aime sincèrement chaque membre de cette unité. Même vous, Harold. De plus, ils font un excellent travail.
  * Alors faites ce qu’il faut pour que ça dure au lieu de jouer à je ne sais quoi depuis des semaines ! Et quoiqu’il en soit, vous allez quand même prendre du repos à Cumberland. Je ne peux désobéir à un ordre émanant de la Maison Blanche.
  * Mais personne ne vous le demande, madame !



Plus il y pensait et plus Cooper était convaincu que Red avait sciemment voulu être incarcéré. Restait à savoir par quel miracle le lieu de sa détention à venir était celui où il désirait se rendre.

  * Je vais vous conduire moi-même là-bas.
  * C’est gentil, Harold.



Panabaker sentait qu’elle venait d’être manipulée par cet homme sans bien comprendre à quel moment ou comment, mais elle en avait néanmoins la sensation pour le moins désagréable. Elle quitta le bureau précipitamment, bientôt suivie par Cooper et Red…menotté. En le voyant, Liz eut envie de rire mais se retint toutefois.

  * Les menottes sont-elles nécessaires étant donné l’empressement manifeste du prisonnier ?
  * C’est réglementaire, Agent Keen. Harold ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Mais ne t’en fais pas, il va me les enlever une fois dans la voiture. N’est-ce pas, Harold. Vous pensez toujours que je prépare quelque chose là-bas, hein ?
  * J’en suis sûr, Reddington.



Liz les suivit jusqu’au monte-charge et avant que les portes ne s’en referment, elle lança à Red :

  * Passe de bonnes vacances !



Il lui renvoya un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin et elle retourna dans son bureau. Là, elle inspira profondément avant de sortir un dossier sur lequel était inscrit : « Raymond REDDINGTON – Confidentiel ».

Elle le rangea dans une sacoche, prit d’autres documents et quitta son bureau.

De retour chez elle, elle alla prendre une douche et ressortit tout le contenu de sa sacoche qu’elle étala sur la table en faisant des petits tas.

1/ Dossier militaire complet.

2/ Dossier pénitentiaire.

3/ Notes diverses.

Elle parcourut les deux premiers dossiers et nota quelques informations. Puis elle s’attaqua au plus gros tas de papiers, celui des notes diverses.

Vers 19h, elle commanda un dîner chinois et s’empara de son panneau blanc récupéré au garde-meuble.

Si tout ce qui le concernait était un mensonge, ainsi qu’il le lui avait clairement dit lors de leur première entrevue, elle devait jouer au Petit Poucet afin de trouver parmi des centaines d’indices où était la vérité à son sujet.

Tout en haut du tableau elle inscrivit en grosses lettres : **QUI ES-TU**  ?

Des questions se soulevaient au fur et à mesure qu’elle se remémorait des choses.

  * Quand et pourquoi avait-il eu recours à de la chirurgie plastique auprès du Dr Abraham Maltz ? ► _Aller interroger le praticien._
  * Il ne m’a jamais menti alors pourquoi l’avoir fait en me cachant son identité ? ► _voir plus tard._
  * Était-il réellement marié à Naomi Hyland, alias Carla ou bien était-ce mon père qui l’était ? ► _Demander à Jennifer ce dont elle se souvient. Si nécessaire, l’emmener voir le Dr Selma Orchard._
  * Pourquoi ai-je voulu effacer certains souvenirs de ma mémoire suite à quelque chose que j’aurais appris sur Red ? ► _VOIR AU PLUS VITE LE DR ORCHARD._
  * Red prétend qu’il a été ami avec Sam pendant plus de 30 ans. Or, il n’y a aucune trace de relation entre eux dans le dossier du FBI quand ils le pourchassaient. Pourquoi ? ► _Voir avec Ressler et Cooper._
  * Red m’a toujours affirmé que connaître l’identité de mon père me ferait courir un grand danger. Pourquoi ? ► _Potasser le dossier de mon père et interroger quiconque à la CIA._
  * Qui est Oleander ? ► _Retourner voir Dominic Wilkinson. Seul homme encore en vie à pouvoir répondre à certaines de mes questions. Il connaissait ma mère et…peut-être mon père aussi. Quant à Red, c’est également possible._



Elle s’éloigna du tableau pour aller ouvrir la porte au livreur et dîna en lisant et relisant le dossier militaire de Reddington. Elle se leva soudain et écrivit en gros :

  * À QUEL MOMENT RED EST DEVENU REDDINGTON ? ► _Mort de mon père ? Avant ? Qui peut savoir ?_  



En réfléchissant, elle se rappela que Red ne parlait jamais de Jennifer comme de sa fille. Pour lui, elle était seulement la fille de Carla/Naomi. Il était très froid avec elle, comme si elle lui était étrangère.

Bien qu’elle y répugnât, elle allait réellement avoir besoin de sa sœur pour avoir une partie de la réponse.

Puis elle se souvint d’autre chose, subitement, alors qu’elle avait la photo d’un Amiral sous les yeux. Elle se leva et retourna sur le tableau.

  * Red est-il réellement allé à l’Académie ? ► _Interroger l’Amiral Richard Abraham et visionner le trombinoscope de tous les anciens élèves nés entre 1958 et 1965._



Devant la masse de travail et d’interrogatoires que l’affaire présentait, elle resta songeuse un instant, se demandant qui pourrait l’y aider. Elle avait un travail et ne pouvait pas prendre des congés alors que Cooper venait d’en accorder à Ressler.

Ressler…il lui avait maintes fois couvert les arrières et n’avait jamais trahi sa confiance.

Aussitôt, elle sourit, prit son téléphone et l’appela.

  * Ress ?
  * Je suis en vacances, Keen.
  * Je sais et c’est pour ça que je t’appelle.
  * Pour me les gâcher ?
  * Tout dépend de ce que tu as prévu d’en faire. Accepterais-tu de passer chez moi maintenant ? J’ai une bonne bouteille de vin et je dois pouvoir te faire un café acceptable.
  * Je suis en train de dîner.
  * Moi, je viens de finir. Alors ?
  * C’est personnel, j’espère.
  * C’est personnel et confidentiel. J’ai besoin d’un ami de confiance qui ait les mains libres.
  * Dans quel pétrin t’es-tu fourrée cette fois ?
  * Écoute, c’est important. Peux-tu venir ?
  * J’arrive dans 15 minutes. Prépare le vin !



Elle sourit de plus belle et alla chercher un verre à pied pour son équipier.

Quand il arriva chez elle, elle vit son regard immédiatement attiré par le tableau. Il ne posa pas de question, enleva son blouson et prit le verre qu’elle lui tendait.

  * Je vais te résumer la situation mais tu dois au préalable me promettre que tout ce que je te dirai ce soir restera entre nous. Pas un mot à qui que ce soit.
  * Vu ce que tu as écrit sur ce tableau, j’en devine déjà le contenu. Mais tu as évidemment ma parole.
  * Alors...quand Sutton Ross s’est enfui du Bureau de Poste, il l’a fait avec mon aide. Ce qu’il m’a dit dans la salle d’interrogatoire m’a poussé à voir les preuves de ce qu’il avançait. Il possédait le sac après lequel Red courait et qui avait causé la mort de Tom. Selon Ross, Red n’était pas Reddington et il en avait la preuve.



Elle marqua un temps d’arrêt afin que Ressler absorbe la nouvelle. Puis elle reprit :

  * Le sac contenait le squelette du véritable Raymond Reddington, mon père. Nik avait fait pratiquer un test ADN sur ce squelette avec l’aide de McGee et Ross m’en a montré les résultats.



Elle se tut, attendant la réaction de Ressler.

  * D’accord. Donc, là, tu me dis que l’homme que j’ai traqué, l’homme avec qui nous travaillons, l’homme qui m’a sauvé la vie en me donnant son sang n’est pas Raymond Reddington. C’est ça ?
  * J’ignore qui il est mais il n’est pas celui qu’il prétend être.



Ressler avala le contenu de son verre d’une seule traite. Il était estomaqué et avait du mal à analyser les faits.

  * Putain, Liz, c’est quoi cette histoire ???
  * C’est une histoire à dormir debout sûrement, mais les faits sont réels, Ress. Et prouvés de façon scientifique et irréfutable. Red s’apprêtait d’ailleurs à l’admettre devant Ross quand vous avez tous fait votre entrée. Il avait commencé à dire : « la vérité, c’est que je ne suis pas… » et les balles ont fusé. Il pensait que Ross me tuerait s’il gardait le silence. Alors il était prêt à parler.
  * Mais nous sommes arrivés.
  * Ce qui nous laisse avec le mystère encore entier. Et j’ai besoin d’aide pour parvenir à le percer.
  * Je vois…tu n’en as pas parlé à Cooper ?
  * J’ignore à quel point Cooper n’est pas déjà au courant. Peut-être l’est-il depuis le début. Tu es le seul en qui j’ai totalement confiance. Aram pourrait commettre une boulette et Samar apprécie beaucoup trop Red pour être objective. De plus, j’ignore ce qu’elle sait ou ne sait pas à son sujet. C’est lui qui l’a faite entrer dans notre unité et je n’ai jamais réussi à savoir pourquoi.
  * Ta sœur ?
  * Ma sœur n’est pas agent spécial du FBI. Elle est au courant de tout puisque c’est elle qui gardait le sac que Garvey lui avait confié avant qu’elle ne le transmette à Ross.
  * Lui fais-tu confiance ?
  * J’ai une confiance mitigée, dirons-nous. Elle est assoiffée de vengeance. Encore plus que moi.



Elle remplit de nouveau leurs verres et Ressler se leva pour étudier ce qu’elle avait mis sur le tableau.

  * Concernant la relation entre Sam et ce…Red, je n’en sais pas plus que ce qui est consigné dans le dossier, Liz. Nous avions fouillé tout le passé de Reddington et jamais le nom de ton père ne fut mentionné.
  * J’en déduis donc que Sam connaissait Red et pas Reddington. Je comprends mieux l’empressement de Red à écourter ses souffrances sans me laisser l’opportunité de lui dire adieu.
  * Tu crois que Sam voulait te révéler la vérité sur Red ?
  * J’en suis sûre, oui.
  * Je peux te poser une question délicate et très personnelle ?
  * Je t’écoute.
  * Quels sont tes sentiments pour cet homme ? Sachant qu’il n’est pas ton père mais un imposteur, j’imagine que tu dois être furieuse.
  * Je le suis mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Jennifer. J’ai la sensation d’avoir été manipulée. Il m’a trompée, il m’a menti sur son identité, mais je crois qu’il a toujours eu de bonnes raisons de le faire.
  * Parce que ton père était dangereux ?
  * Tout ce que nous savons sur Raymond Reddington est sûrement vrai. Il était amoureux d’une espionne Russe, ma mère, et a certainement vendu des secrets militaires aux plus offrants. L’a-t-il fait par amour ou par cupidité, je n’en sais rien. J’aurais toutefois tendance à croire que Red ne m’a jamais menti sur ce point.
  * J’ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi il tient tellement à toi. Et je crois que, dans une certaine mesure, tu tiens aussi à lui.



Elle souffla et but une gorgée de vin.

  * Il me manipule depuis le début, mais…il y a quelque chose de fondamentalement honnête en lui. Il est généreux et se bat souvent pour de nobles causes. Il défend la veuve et l’opprimé à la façon de Robin des Bois autrefois, tout en ayant une vision de la Justice très personnelle et expéditive. Il est patient, tendre, cultivé, a de l’humour et de l’humilité et s’il n’était pas aussi secret, il serait un homme absolument charmant. J’avais confiance en lui, tu sais. J’ai toujours intimement douté qu’il fut mon père.
  * Vraiment ?
  * C’est difficile à expliquer. Comme s’il me manquait un élément essentiel.
  * Et donc, tu veux faire quoi en découvrant qui il est ? Le détruire ?
  * Détruire son image, son travail, quel qu’il soit, oui, sans hésiter.
  * As-tu pensé qu’il était peut-être un agent sous couverture ? Et auquel cas, griller sa couverture pourrait effectivement tous nous mettre en danger.



Elle réfléchit en relisant le tableau dans tous les sens.

  * C’est une possibilité, effectivement. Tu vas m’aider ?
  * Si Cooper apprend que je passe des vacances à bosser sur un dossier Reddington, il ne va pas apprécier.
  * Je te couvrirai. J’ai besoin de toi, Ress. Il faudrait que tu te charges de certains interrogatoires.



Il leva son verre et trinqua avec elle avant de lui répondre.

  * Où veux-tu m’envoyer à tes frais, je précise ?
  * Il va de soi que je couvre toutes tes dépenses. Tiens, j’ai une meilleure idée ! Je vais ponctionner mon prétendu père en lui disant que j’ai besoin d’argent pour l’appartement ou pour je ne sais quel truc ou machin.
  * Si c’est lui qui paye, je dors dans un palace tous les soirs !
  * Miami pour commencer, ça te va ?
  * Miami en janvier, je prends !



Il jeta un œil au tableau.

  * Le Dr Abraham Maltz est l’homme que je dois interroger, n’est-ce pas ?
  * Il est chirurgien plastique et il a déjà opéré Red. Il faut qu’il te dise ce qu’il a fait exactement.
  * Je peux prendre une photo de Red parmi ta collection personnelle ?
  * Je t’en enverrai une sur ton portable. Tu as une idée ?
  * Je vais lui prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai. J’y vais sans mon badge et pour changer quelque chose dans mon anatomie pourtant parfaite.
  * Commence par tes chevilles en ce cas.
  * Quoi ? Je ne suis pas un beau mec ? Keen, allons…tu te souviens de cette soirée dans mon appartement il y a quelques années ?
  * Je me souviens que nous avions seulement flirté, Ress. Rien de plus. Mais c’est vrai, tu es plutôt séduisant.



Ils se mirent à rire tous deux en repensant à cette soirée lointaine où la bouteille de rhum de Ressler avait servi d’excuse à quelques baisers échangés. Sans qu’ils soient l’un et l’autre en mesure d’aller plus loin. Ceci dit, ils n’en avaient jamais eu envie non plus. C’était juste comme ça, un soir de déprime où l’alcool avait seulement épongé la peine.

  * Je vais demander à ce bon docteur de modifier mon visage. Car j’en veux un plus rond, un peu comme celui de Red. Là, je lui montrerai la photo.
  * Et tu vas expliquer comment que tu aies sa photo ?
  * En lui disant que je bosse pour lui. Ce qui n’est même pas faux !
  * Mmmm…méfie-toi, cet homme est prudent et ne révèle rien sur ses clients.
  * J’emploierai la force si nécessaire mais tu auras les informations dont tu as besoin, Liz.
  * Agent Ressler, les méthodes de Red déteindraient-elles de plus en plus sur toi ?
  * Et c’est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu n’as pas hésité souvent non plus à utiliser des méthodes musclées pour obtenir ce que tu voulais. Dois-je t’en faire la liste ?
  * Oui mais moi, j’ai des excuses ! J’ai un sang tout pourri qui circule dans mes veines.
  * Dans les miennes coule le sang de notre faux Reddington. Ce n’est pas mieux.
  * Vendu ! Tu marques un point.



Ils continuèrent à tout passer en revue et finirent la bouteille de vin aux alentours de 2h du matin.

  * Donc, pour résumer la situation, demain je m’envole pour Miami et j’interroge Maltz. Toi, tu restes ici et tu vas voir, dans l’ordre : Red en prison, Cooper au bureau et tu prends rendez-vous avec le Dr Orchard.
  * Dans l’ordre, oui, tu as bien résumé.
  * Tu auras les résultats du test ADN après-demain matin ?
  * Ou demain soir, au mieux.
  * Après Miami, je reviens à Washington pour naviguer entre la Virginie et le Maryland, où je dois aller à Lengley (dès que tu auras un nom à me fournir) et à l’Académie Navale.
  * Nous irons à l’Académie ensemble, si tu veux bien.
  * C’est à toi de voir, Liz. Et tu penses qu’il faut faire tout ça avant que Red sorte de prison, c’est ça ?
  * Ce serait mieux de ne pas l’avoir dans les pattes.
  * Et quand vas-tu voir Wilkinson ?
  * Dès que j’aurai le test ADN de Red.



Ressler se leva et se rassit très vite.

  * Je ne crois pas être en mesure de rentrer chez moi en voiture.
  * Je te le confirme. On va déplier le convertible et tu pourras dormir dedans.
  * Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?
  * Je t’ai fait boire. La moindre des choses c’est que je t’héberge maintenant.
  * Je pourrais aussi appeler un taxi ou rentrer à pieds.
  * Vas-tu le faire ?



Il lui fit un clin d’œil amusé et l’aida à déplier le canapé. Au moment de regagner sa chambre, Liz fit demi-tour et déposa un baiser amical sur la joue de Ressler.

  * Merci, Donald. Merci de m’aider et d’être mon ami.
  * Je ne le fais que parce que tu m’as proposé d’aller à Miami aux frais de Red !
  * Peu importe. Merci.



Elle s’éloigna quand il lui dit :

  * Ce doit être sympa d’avoir un papa gâteau. Non ?
  * Sauf qu’il ne m’entretient pas.
  * Il te couve et te couvre de cadeaux. On dirait un homme amoureux qui tente, par tous les moyens, de séduire une femme réticente.
  * Les cadeaux n’y suffiraient pas si tel était le cas.
  * Méchante !



Elle partit finalement se coucher en riant. Elle venait de passer une excellente soirée avec Ressler. Ah si seulement elle pouvait tomber amoureuse de lui…tout serait tellement plus simple ! Mais non, elle avait le chic pour toujours préférer les types un peu tordus ou torturés. Nik avait voulu être grassement payé pour avoir sauvé Red, ce qui l’avait conduit dans un engrenage infernal où la mort avait fini par l’attendre. Tom…il y avait tant de choses à dire sur lui qu’elle ne savait par où commencer. Et désormais, elle était seule et décidée à le rester.

 

Au petit matin, ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Puis Ressler passa chez lui se doucher et faire sa valise. Quant à Liz, elle commença sa journée en appelant le Dr Selma Orchard.

  * Dr Orchard, bonjour.
  * Bonjour Selma. C’est Elizabeth Keen.
  * Elizabeth ! Quelle agréable surprise. Enfin…je l’espère. Rassurez-moi, je n’ai pas de nouveaux ennuis, n’est-ce pas ?
  * Non, du tout.
  * Alors que puis-je pour vous ?
  * Auriez-vous du temps à me consacrer aujourd’hui ?
  * Je consulte mon agenda, ne quittez pas.



Liz patienta un instant.

  * Je suis libre à partir de 17h. C’est pour quoi au juste ?
  * Vous vous souvenez évidemment du Dr Krilov. Il m’a dit que j’étais allée le voir pour qu’il efface quelque chose de ma mémoire il y a environ 3 ans de cela. Or je ne me rappelle pas du tout l’avoir fait et surtout, j’ai besoin de savoir ce que je lui avais demandé d’effacer. Pourriez-vous m’aider à retrouver ça ?
  * Nous pouvons essayer, oui. Je vais me dégager plusieurs heures en ce cas.
  * Je serai à votre cabinet à 17h.



Elles se saluèrent et Liz appela Cooper pour le prévenir qu’elle allait voir Red à Cumberland avant de passer au bureau. Il l’assura que le Bureau n’avait pas besoin de sa présence pour l’instant.

Une fois à la prison, on la dirigea vers une salle où trois gardiens armés veillaient. Au centre, se trouvaient une table et deux bancs. Elle demeurant cependant debout jusqu’à ce que la porte s’ouvrît et qu’on fasse entrer Red, les pieds enchaînés et les mains menottées. En la voyant, son visage s’illumina aussitôt.

  * Elizabeth, c’est gentil de venir prendre de mes nouvelles dès le premier jour. Je te manquais ?
  * Bonjour, Red. Comment vas-tu ? Tout se passe aussi bien que tu l’espérais ?
  * Je vais très bien. Tu sais avec qui je partage ma cellule ?
  * Laisse-moi deviner…Marvin Gerard ?
  * C’est une incroyable coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas ?
  * Oh si ! Incroyable, comme tu dis. Et donc, tu es là pour lui.



Ils étaient désormais assis chacun sur un banc, la table entre eux. Il baissa la voix toutefois en lui disant :

  * Marvin est un chic type, Lizzie. Il ne devrait pas être ici. Or je suis totalement responsable de sa mise en prison.
  * Mr Kaplan aussi.
  * Il ne va pas bien, tu sais. Moralement et physiquement. Il a besoin d’aide. Alors, j’ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être faire un truc bien pour lui en acceptant de supporter l’entière responsabilité des charges qui pèsent contre lui. Il doit passer en jugement dans deux jours.
  * Tu sais ce que ça signifiera pour toi ?
  * Je suis déjà condamnable à la peine capitale ou à 200 et quelques années de prison. Tu crois vraiment que ça fera une différence ? Si je peux sortir Marvin de là, ce ne sera que justice. Il a assez souffert.



Elle ne répondit pas et l’observa attentivement. Il avait l’air non seulement sincère mais également profondément soucieux pour son ancien avocat. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent et elle dut détourner le sien quand celui de Red devint plus intense. Il reprit, à voix plus haute et de façon plus légère :

  * Et à part ça, qu’as-tu fait de beau hier soir ?
  * J’ai passé la soirée avec Ressler avant qu’il parte en vacances.
  * Vraiment ? Ressler et toi ?
  * Ce n’est pas la première fois, tu sais. Il est drôle en sortant du boulot. Et c’est l’un de mes plus chers amis. J’ai toute confiance en lui.
  * Ami ?
  * Oui, un ami. Je n’ai malheureusement pas de sentiment amoureux en moi depuis la mort de Tom. Ni d’attirance. Rien. Comme si mon cœur était mort avec Tom.
  * Il revivra un jour. J’en suis certain.
  * Je l’espère.
  * Et Donald est parti où en vacances ?
  * Pour l’instant, il doit être dans un avion pour Miami.



Il tiqua imperceptiblement et continua néanmoins sur un ton badin :

  * Il va revenir tout bronzé, le bougre ! Comme je l’envie.
  * Moi aussi.
  * Et toi, que vas-tu faire étant donné que l’unité tourne au ralenti ?
  * Je vais passer au bureau pour voir Cooper car on a une évaluation barbante à faire. Ensuite, j’aimerais passer voir Agnès chez Scottie et ce soir, je vais prendre l’apéritif chez Selma.
  * Selma ?
  * Le Dr Orchard, tu te souviens ?
  * Bien sûr, oui. J’ignorais que tu la côtoyais toujours.
  * Il nous arrive d’échanger des mails, tu sais. Mais là, j’ai besoin de la voir pour raisons personnelles.



Il la scruta cette fois avec sérieux.

  * Ne me dis pas que tu envisages encore de replonger dans tes souvenirs d’enfance !
  * Non, je les ai tous plus ou moins récupérés. Mais te rappelles-tu de ce que m’avait dit Krilov ?
  * Selon lui, tu aurais sciemment demandé à effacer quelque chose de ta mémoire récente, quelque chose me concernant.
  * Alors comme je suis en stand-by et que je reprends enfin ma vie en mains, j’aimerais savoir de quoi il s’agit.
  * Je vois.



Il eut l’air d’abord ennuyé puis un sourire tendre se peignit sur son visage.

  * C’est une bonne idée de vouloir éclaircir les zones d’ombre qui te restent, Elizabeth. J’espère seulement que tu ne le regretteras pas.
  * Pourquoi le regretterais-je ?
  * Eh bien, si tu as choisi d’effacer un souvenir lié à moi, c’est que ce souvenir te dérangeait. Non ?
  * Qu’aurais-je pu apprendre sur toi pour vouloir l’effacer ? Une idée ?
  * Non, aucune. 



Elle remarqua qu’il avait hésité un laps de temps avant de répondre et qu’il avait l’air gêné. Intéressant…

Ils restèrent ensuite à discuter de tout et de rien et l’entrevue prit fin après qu'elle lui eut soutiré 5000 dollars (Dembe ferait le virement).  Satisfaite, elle quitta la prison sur la promesse de revenir le lendemain.

Red rejoignit sa cellule où Marvin l’attendait.

  * Alors ? C’était Elizabeth ?
  * Oui. 
  * Tu as l’air bien pensif.
  * Elle va apprendre ce soir la véritable nature de mes sentiments pour elle. Ce qu’elle a choisi d’occulter en l’effaçant de sa mémoire. Tout comme ce qu’elle a un jour éprouvé pour moi. Et à mon avis, ça risque fort de la secouer.
  * Raconte !



Et Red lui raconta.

 

_**TBC....** _


	3. Chapter 3

De retour au bureau, Liz eut un entretien privé avec Cooper, non pour qu’il l’évalue, d’une manière ou d’une autre, mais bien pour qu’elle le mette sur le grill.

  * Red vous salue.
  * Avez-vous appris ce qu’il faisait à Cumberland ?
  * Il partage sa cellule avec son ancien avocat, Marvin Gerard. Et il met tout en œuvre pour que celui-ci soit libéré car il est, selon ses dires, mal en point et supporte de moins en moins la prison.
  * Il met tout en œuvre ? Pourquoi je crains le pire quand j’entends ça ?



Elle lui sourit.

  * Le plan de Red est de prendre sur lui toutes les charges retenues contre Marvin. Il va se battre au tribunal, visiblement, pour que l’on entende sa version des faits reprochés à son avocat.
  * Il sait que ça ne plaidera pas en sa faveur à lui ?
  * S’il est jugé un jour, monsieur, il sait ce qu’il encourt déjà. Peine de mort ou plus de 200 années de détention. Il part donc du principe qu’au point où il en est, quelques lignes de plus sur son dossier ne feront pas la différence.



Cooper acquiesça de la tête.

  * Vous pensez vraiment qu’il va attendre d’être jugé pour sortir de là ? On sait tous qu’il a le potentiel de s’évader de n’importe quelle prison dans le monde.
  * Il vous donnera un vrai nom de vrai méchant dans quelques jours, monsieur. Vous avez sa parole.
  * C’est une manière élégante de sortir de prison, je suppose.



Un ange passa dans le bureau quand le silence entre eux s’installa.

  * Monsieur, je peux vous poser une question bizarre ?
  * Encore ?
  * S’il vous plait. Depuis la mort de Tom, j’ai mis toute ma vie de côté afin de trouver qui en était responsable. Je ne voulais pas admettre la réalité. Mais depuis, j’ai fait mon deuil, vraiment, et je repense à des choses que j’avais oubliées au fil du temps, par manque de temps aussi sûrement. Je revois des images et je recommence à entendre des voix de mon passé. Mon coma a certainement eu des conséquences sur ma mémoire, en quelque sorte.
  * Venez-en à votre question, Elizabeth.
  * J’ai lu le dossier de Reddington…enfin, tous les dossiers en notre possession. Parce qu’il m’a toujours dit que Sam et lui étaient amis. Or, il n’en est jamais fait mention nulle part. Ressler m’a confirmé que le nom de Sam n’avait jamais été mêlé de près ou de loin à Reddington.



Cooper eut l’air très ennuyé et passablement agacé.

  * Où voulez-vous en venir ? Vous pensez peut-être que je sais des choses que je vous cache délibérément depuis des années ?
  * Est-ce le cas ?



Là, il se mit en colère.

  * Vous me prenez pour qui, Agent Keen ? Pour un suppôt de Reddington ? Depuis quelques jours, vous semblez vouloir remuer les vieux souvenirs afin de prouver quoi ? Que cherchez-vous ?



Elle avait donc touché une corde sensible. Elle lui répondit calmement et aussi gentiment que possible.

  * Non, monsieur. Rien de tout cela. C’est seulement que j’aimerais comprendre qui est mon père, puisque nous avons du temps devant nous. J’aimerais dépasser ses silences et combler les blancs par moi-même. Et cette histoire de vieille amitié entre Sam et lui me semble étrange. N’est-ce pas ?



Cooper exhala un long soupir de lassitude.

  * Je vais creuser dans les dossiers auxquels vous n’avez pas accès, si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Mais je demeure persuadé que vous cherchez à prouver quelque chose. Et j’aimerais que vous me fassiez suffisamment confiance pour m’en parler le cas échéant.
  * J’ai toute confiance en vous et vous le savez. Si j’avais dû choisir un père en remplacement du mien, je vous aurais choisi, vous ! Même si vous êtes un peu jeune pour ça.



Il rit de bon cœur devant la mimique amusée de Liz qui faisait référence à son grand âge.

  * Je n’ai que 54 ans, mais c’est suffisant pour vous botter les fesses comme à ma propre fille.
  * J’aurais aimé avoir un père aussi jeune que vous pour me botter les fesses.
  * Voyez ça avec Reddington !
  * Allons, monsieur, il n’est plus assez souple pour ça !
  * Ne le sous-estimez pas. Quoiqu’il en soit, je vais sérieusement plancher sur la question que vous m’avez posée. Et qui mérite sûrement une réponse. Ce sont des détails qui nous ont échappés au fil du temps.
  * Il me semble amusant de reprendre ces détails actuellement. Red est un taiseux quand ça l’arrange. Je ne veux pas apprendre avec qui il a eu des liaisons ou des secrets bien trop lourds à porter mais je mérite de savoir ce qui le liait vraiment à Sam et qui a justifié qu’il mette fin à ses souffrances.
  * Vous avez toujours cru que Reddington avait tué votre père pour l’empêcher de vous parler.



Elle s’arrêta sur cette remarque de Cooper. Et si elle n’avait pas tué son père, l’ayant seulement blessé et que Red soit intervenu pour l’achever ? Elle continua cependant à jouer avec Cooper.

  * Oui mais Reddington ne voulait pas que je sache qu’il était mon père biologique. Ce n’est pas ce qui me turlupine actuellement. Cette histoire de vieille amitié est étrange puisque personne n’en a jamais entendu parler. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?
  * Je crois. Mais j’ignore où vous allez.
  * Encore une fois, je veux connaître Red. Je veux le comprendre pour mieux le deviner. Autrefois, j’étais un bon profiler. Depuis qu’il est entré dans ma vie, j’émets de gros doutes sur mes compétences. Je n’ai jamais su lire la duperie de Tom et jamais su deviner en Reddington un père biologique éventuel. Je lui ai une fois posé la question et il m’avait répondu que non, il n’était pas mon père. Vous rajoutez à ça qu’en tuant Connolly, je me suis revue enfant tuant mon père, ce que Red me confirma ensuite, et…
  * Et vous doutez réellement de la paternité de Red.



Elle lui renvoya un sourire contrit.

  * De plus en plus. Outre la chemise, il y a des éléments troublants.
  * Qu’attendez-vous de moi, Keen ?
  * Que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez sur lui.



Cooper soupira de nouveau et l’invita à déjeuner à l’extérieur du Bureau. C’est là qu’il lui dit tout ce qu’il pensait savoir sur Red. Elle prit des notes et parvint plus ou moins à se convaincre que Cooper ne lui mentait pas. Elle ne lui révéla cependant pas ce qu’elle savait. Elle serait sans doute obligée de le faire après la réception du test ADN.

De retour au bureau, elle fit semblant de travailler sur « l’affaire Schnapfer » en contactant Interpol et dont elle apprit qu’ils recherchaient bien un ancien tortionnaire de la STASI, fils de SS, mais sous une autre identité. Elle nota le nom et alla trouver Aram.

  * Ça va, toi ?
  * J’essaie de m’occuper. Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose à me donner, Liz !
  * J’aimerais bien mais vu que l’informatique est plus ou moins en panne, je doute que tu puisses me trouver des renseignements sur Heinrich Hassler. Alias Helmut Schnapfer.
  * Encore un qui a changé d’identité.
  * Les gens au passé trouble font souvent ça, tu sais. Ou on le leur impose.
  * Je pense que notre système fonctionnera sur deux pattes dès demain. Je ne garantis pas l’intégralité des possibilités, mais je pourrai au moins accéder à notre base de données.
  * T’es le meilleur !
  * Il parait que tu as accepté d’être le témoin de Samar ?
  * Il parait, oui. Mais avez-vous fixé une date ?
  * Ce sera le samedi 2 mars. Samar s’occupe de la cérémonie.
  * Je note ça sur mon agenda. Bon, je file. À demain.



Elle quitta le bureau et se rendit directement au cabinet du Dr Selma Orchard. Elle était nerveuse bien que désireuse de savoir ce qu’elle avait voulu oublier. Quelque chose la mettait mal à l’aise. Quand la porte s’ouvrit, le visage souriant et amical de Selma la rassura.

  * Bonjour Elizabeth.
  * Bonjour Selma. Vous allez bien ? Max aussi ?
  * Max entre dans l’âge du « je sais ! Je ne suis plus un enfant !».
  * Les joies de l’adolescence !



Elle la fit entrer dans son bureau.

  * Vous êtes sûre et certaine de vouloir revivre l’expérience ?
  * Il le faut, Selma.
  * D’accord. Vous connaissez la procédure alors allongez-vous et respirez calmement.



Liz alla s’allonger sur le lit médical prévu à cet effet. Il était confortable, sans aucune mesure avec celui sur lequel Braxton l’avait fait installer. Puis elle tendit son bras droit pour que Selma y installe la perfusion.

  * Prête ?
  * Allez-y, Selma.



Et le produit pénétra lentement dans ses veines. Elle commença à plonger dans ses souvenirs.

 

**FLASH-BACK pendant sa cavale avec Red.**

 

_Le premier jour, dans la fourgonnette, ils sont en train de changer de vêtements et si elle ne détourne pas le regard quand Red ôte sa chemise et son pantalon, il ne détourne pas le sien non plus quand elle en fait de même. Il semble apprécier ce qu’il voit mais ne dit rien. Elle non plus._

_Quelques jours plus tard, sur le porte-containers, ils sont dehors, sous les étoiles._

  * _Quand je te regarde, c’est ce que je vois. Le chemin du retour._



_Sa voix grave la bouleverse et elle se tourne vers lui, le visage levé semblant lui demander ce qu’il a voulu dire. Il baisse enfin les yeux vers elle, lui sourit d’abord et plante un regard profond dans le sien. Elle finit par se détourner, troublée, et entre à l’intérieur._

_Elle revoit toutes les fois où ils ont ri ensemble, où il l’a surprise, où elle était sous son charme._

_Puis elle revoit enfin la soirée de sa sortie de prison, depuis le moment où il l’attendait dehors jusqu’à celui où…_

_Ils sont toujours enlacés devant la voiture, l’un et l’autre profitant de ce moment de parfaite communion. Puis il s’écarte d’elle pour lui prendre la main et la guider à l’intérieur de la Mercedes. Leur communication non verbale ajoute encore à l’intimité du moment. Une fois à l’intérieur cependant…_

  * _Merci pour tout, Raymond. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Les mots sont si pauvres !_
  * _Vous n’avez pas à me remercier, Lizzie. J’ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à partager ces quelques mois avec vous et j’y ai gagné la satisfaction de détruire Peter._
  * _Que lui est-il arrivé ?_
  * _Il a voulu quitter l’avion avant l’atterrissage._



_Il lui sourit tendrement et elle lui répond de même. Puis, le silence se fait de nouveau. Prise d’une subite impulsion, elle s’approche alors de lui et dépose un baiser lascif à la commissure de ses lèvres, sans vraiment les toucher tout en en ayant l’intention inconsciente. Il se recule légèrement pour mieux la regarder, surpris par son geste._

  * _Lizzie ?_
  * _Chut…_



_Et incapable de résister à l’envie qui la tenaille, elle l’embrasse cette fois délibérément sur les lèvres, les caressant en espérant sa réponse. Il souffle un instant, s’écarte et finit par céder. Il reprend sa bouche avec davantage de conviction et quand leurs langues se rencontrent et se mélangent, c’est une explosion de sensations vertigineuses qui s’emparent de Liz. Elle ne parvient plus à raisonner, ne pensant qu’à ce baiser qui la transporte à des millions d’années lumières de la Mercedes. Elle bouge un peu et se tend vers lui, laissant sa main s’égarer sur son pantalon et remonter le long de sa jambe jusqu’à sa braguette. L’aveu de son désir est là, dans la toile tendue et dans le baiser qui devient aussitôt incendiaire. Elle ne veut plus arrêter et ne veut pas qu’il s’arrête._

_Mais c’est pourtant ce qu’il fait en la repoussant doucement._

  * _Non, Lizzie. On ne peut pas et on ne doit pas faire ça._
  * _Pourquoi ?_
  * _Parce que je ne veux pas abuser de ta faiblesse passagère._
  * _De quoi parles-tu ? Je vais très bien. J’ai fait ce que je mourrais d’envie de faire depuis que je te connais. Toutes les fois où je posais mes yeux sur ta bouche si bien dessinée, je me demandais comment tu embrassais et ce que je ressentirais si tu m’embrassais un jour. Maintenant je sais. Je sais que tu embrasses encore mieux que tu étreins. Tes lèvres sont douces et belles et ta langue…dieu du ciel, Raymond, c’est une arme de destruction massive ! Et tu me désires autant que je te veux. Ce soir._
  * _Tu veux assouvir un besoin naturel, une passion éphémère avec moi. Mais j’ai l’âge de mes artères, Elizabeth. Et tu devrais réfléchir un peu à la situation._
  * _Tu dis que tu me désires mais que tu ne veux pas me faire l’amour ?_
  * _Si nous faisons un jour l’amour ensemble, j’aimerais que ce soit pour d’autres raisons qu’une attirance purement sexuelle. Tu mérites mieux que ça. Et définitivement mieux que moi._
  * _Tu crois que ce n’est que sexuel entre nous ?_
  * _De ta part, oui._
  * _Et de la tienne ?_



_Il hésite un instant mais elle insiste._

  * _Que ressens-tu pour moi au juste ?_
  * _De l’amour. Je t’aime Lizzie. Et avant que tu ne pousses des hauts cris, sache que ce sentiment a grandi pendant notre cavale. Avant, tu me plaisais mais je gardais une certaine distance afin de me préserver. Maintenant, je ne peux plus._



_Il tourne le visage vers la fenêtre et se tait, essayant de calmer un peu la tension de son pantalon. Elle est muette de stupeur, essayant d’assimiler ce qu’il vient de lui dire sans trouver de réponse adéquate._

_Plus tard dans la maison qui lui sert de planque, il montre sa chambre à Liz et part s’enfermer dans un bureau avec Dembe tandis qu’elle prend une douche et change de vêtements._

_Quand elle va les rejoindre, elle ne trouve que Dembe qui lui annonce que Red est monté dans sa propre chambre. D’un pas décidé, elle s’y dirige donc. Et là, en entrant sans frapper, elle le découvre à demi-nu, le dos tourné. Le dos marqué par des cicatrices révélatrices. Il se retourne brusquement et la voit._

  * _Je peux t’expliquer._
  * _M’expliquer quoi ? Que VOUS étiez là le soir de l’incendie ? Que vous avez été brûlé ? Que quoi ? C’est vous qui m’avez sortie de là ? C’est quoi l’histoire ?_
  * _Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois, Lizzie._
  * _Non, sans blague !_



_Et sans attendre son explication, elle claque la porte et va se coucher._

 

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK.**

Consternée par ce qu’elle venait de revoir, Liz resta prostrée un instant. Ce qui inquiéta Selma.

  * Elizabeth, tout va bien ?
  * C’est juste que…je m’attendais à tout sauf à ça. Et pourtant, c’est tellement logique tout ça. Tellement évident.
  * Avez-vous compris pourquoi vous aviez voulu effacer ce souvenir ?
  * Je ne suis pas certaine. Je me suis arrêtée à un souvenir dérangeant mais sans aller jusqu’au moment où je vois le Dr Krilov. Je peux y retourner ?
  * D’accord.



Selma remit un peu de produit dans la perfusion et Liz repartit dans le passé.

**FLASH-BACK**

_Le lendemain, Dembe la dépose sur le quai où le bateau de Tom est amarré. Il faut qu’elle lui parle et qu’elle le remercie aussi d’avoir retrouvé et livré Karakurt à la justice._

  * _Tom, tu es là ?_
  * _En bas, Liz._



_Quand il la voit arriver, il sourit, heureux et va l’enlacer._

  * _Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait._
  * _C’était la moindre des choses._



_Il la scrute du regard, inquiet._

  * _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_
  * _Je suis perplexe vis-à-vis de Reddington._
  * _Qu’a-t-il encore fait ?_
  * _Rien de grave. C’est juste…_



_Interrompue par son téléphone, elle décroche._

  * _Oui, bien sûr Mr Kaplan, j’arrive de suite. Avec Tom._



_Elle se tourne vers Tom._

  * _Mr Kaplan veut nous voir à tous les deux._
  * _Tu sais pourquoi ?_
  * _Non._



_Plus tard, ils sont dans un appartement du centre-ville où Kate Kaplan les attend._

  * _Raymond m’a demandé de vous héberger ici, le temps que vous trouviez quelque chose à vous, Elizabeth._
  * _Où sommes-nous ?_
  * _Chez moi._
  * _Oh…_



_Elle s’installe donc chez Mr Kaplan tandis que Tom préfère regagner son bateau._

_Le soir, c’est en dînant avec Mr Kaplan que Liz aborde le problème Red._

  * _J’ai découvert hier les sentiments qu’il a pour moi. Ainsi que les brûlures dans son dos._
  * _Vous avez couché ensemble, tous les deux ?_
  * _Il n’a pas voulu._
  * _Parce que vous le vouliez, vous ?_
  * _Il est séduisant et embrasse à merveille. Oui, j’avais envie de lui. Mais quand il m’a dit qu’il m’aimait, ça m’a refroidie._
  * _Il vous a dit qu’il vous aimait ?_
  * _Cela vous étonne ?_
  * _Je ne l’en pensais pas capable mais après tout…et donc, qu’en pensez-vous ?_
  * _Je pense que si je garde tout ça en mémoire, ça va empoisonner ma relation avec lui. Et avec Tom aussi. Or je ne cesse d’y penser. De repenser en boucle à nos baisers, à ce qu’il m’a dit, à son dos. Et ça me rend folle._
  * _Que ressentez-vous pour lui ?_
  * _De l’affection, de l’attirance, mais aussi une certaine crainte._



_Kate va chercher les desserts et revient au bout de quelques minutes._

  * _Accepteriez-vous d’effacer ces souvenirs dérangeants de votre mémoire ?_
  * _Comment ? Avec le Dr Orchard ? Encore ?_
  * _Je connais un autre praticien qui est plus sélectif. Il n’efface pas tout mais seulement ce que vous lui demandez. C’est moins radical que le traitement du Dr Orchard, qui, pour autant que je le sache, a abandonné ses travaux sur l’effacement de la mémoire au profit de l’inverse. Elle a récemment publié une étude très intéressante sur le sujet._
  * _Je dois y réfléchir._
  * _Prenez tout votre temps, Elizabeth._



_Quelques jours plus tard, après s’être plusieurs confrontée à un Reddington des plus sombres, elle prend la décision de voir ce fameux praticien que connaît Mr Kaplan._

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

De retour au présent, elle garda les yeux fermés un instant pour s’imprégner du souvenir de Kate Kaplan. Puis elle les ouvrit et sourit à Selma.

  * Cette fois, j’ai tous les éléments. Merci Selma.
  * Vous vous sentez bien ?
  * Physiquement oui. Moralement, j’ai connu pire. Mentalement, c’est déjà plus compliqué. Mais ça va aller.
  * Vous voulez me parler de ce que vous avez découvert ?
  * Je le ferais volontiers si ce n’était pas aussi intime. Disons que ma relation avec Raymond Reddington est des plus complexes.
  * Il m’a l’air d’un homme bien, en dépit de ce qu’on raconte sur lui. Il a sauvé Max.
  * C’est un homme avec de multiples facettes.



Elle se leva et attendit un moment avant de pouvoir repartir. Sa tête tournait encore un peu. Selma alla lui chercher un café.

  * Tenez, buvez ça.



Liz obtempéra avec plaisir et savoura la caféine sous son palais. Les deux femmes discutèrent de leurs enfants respectifs jusqu’à ce que Liz se sente en état de reprendre le volant et de rentrer chez elle.

Ce soir-là, Ressler l’appela pour la prévenir qu’il voyait le Dr Maltz le lendemain matin à 9h30. Puis il lui demanda logiquement ce qu’elle avait découvert chez le Dr Orchard.

  * J’ai appris que j’avais voulu coucher avec Red, que nous nous étions embrassés et qu’il était amoureux de moi. Sans oublier qu’il a des brûlures sur tout le haut du dos. Tu étais au courant de ça, toi ?
  * Pour les brûlures, non. J’ai toujours pensé qu’il était amoureux de toi, ce qui était évidemment hors propos quand on a cru qu’il était ton père. Après, franchement, je ne suis pas étonné d’apprendre que tu l’aies désiré. J’ai souvent surpris tes regards sur lui quand tu pensais qu’on ne te voyait pas. Il te plaisait manifestement mais tu refusais de l’admettre.
  * Je le refuse toujours, Ress ! C’est totalement absurde. De toute façon, il n’a pas voulu me faire l’amour quand je lui ai proposé. Et pourtant, il me désirait follement ce soir-là.



Il se mit à rire.

  * Je n’ai pas besoin de détails, Keen.
  * Tu es sûr ? En général, les hommes aiment bien se comparer entre eux. Qui a la plus longue et la plus forte ? Qui embrasse le mieux ? Etc…D’ailleurs, à ce propos, Red est un serial kisser ! J’ai embrassé pas mal d’hommes dans ma vie, dont toi, et lui…franchement, il est largement au-dessus du lot.
  * Sur une note de 1 à 10, tu nous noterais comment ? Par pure curiosité.
  * Tom 8, toi 9 et Red 20. Il est incroyable.
  * J’embrasse mieux que Tom ?
  * Oui monsieur.
  * Merci madame ! Tout le plaisir fut partagé.
  * Il serait temps que tu te trouves une copine, Ress.
  * Pourquoi ? J’ai des conquêtes d’un soir ou deux et ça me suffit.



Elle abandonna le sujet pour l’instant. Perturbée par les flashs de mémoire qui lui revenaient désormais sans cesse, elle avait du mal à se concentrer.

  * Liz, tu es toujours là ?
  * Oui, désolée. Je pensais à…peu importe.
  * Pas de nouvelles du test ADN ?
  * Je le récupère demain matin en arrivant au bureau. Et il faudra que je passe voir Red aussi, je le lui ai promis ce matin.
  * Tu lui as dit pour Orchard ?
  * Oui. Et s’il m’a paru troublé, il était content que je le fasse. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il était troublé mais content. Parce que d’un côté, ça peut détruire sa prétendue paternité, et de l’autre, il est ravi que je me souvienne de cette soirée aussi.
  * Il peut aussi te dire qu’il ignorait que tu étais sa fille jusqu’à ce que Cooper fasse faire ce test.
  * Ce à quoi je ferai semblant de croire pour l’instant. Je veux lui asséner la vérité en face dès que j’aurai assez d’éléments probants pour le faire.
  * Mais demain, tu vas lui dire que tu te souviens de ses baisers et de tout le reste.
  * Je suis curieuse de voir comment il va réagir.
  * J’ignorais que tu pouvais être si sadique.
  * C’est de bonne guerre, avoue ! Et depuis quand tu soutiens Red, toi ? C’est nouveau ?
  * Je compatis à sa misérable condition masculine face à la volonté tordue d’une femme.
  * Et si je te promets que je ne vais pas faire de mal à sa condition masculine, tu te ranges de mon côté ?
  * C’est à voir.



Il la faisait rire et ça, c’était nouveau. Elle ignorait que Ressler pouvait avoir de l’humour. Elle raccrocha, pensive et totalement perturbée par ses souvenirs. Elle eut du mal à s’endormir ce soir-là et c’est une Liz aux yeux cernés qui se rendit le lendemain matin au laboratoire pour y prendre les résultats du test ADN. Celui qui la reçut avait l’air très embarrassé.

  * Agent Keen, nous avons les résultats mais…dès qu’ils sont sortis, on a vu un bandeau « Secret Défense de niveau 1 » apparaître sur l’écran.



Il lui tendit les résultats en version papier et elle constata à son tour que si elle pouvait lire quelques données, les principales étaient cachées par le bandeau. Elle remercia toutefois le laborantin et se rendit au pas de charge dans le bureau de Cooper. Elle toqua, entra et lui tendit la feuille de papier.

  * Bonjour Monsieur. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, vous ?



Cooper jeta un oeil sur le papier. 

  * Le niveau 1 est seulement accordé au Président et à ses plus proches collaborateurs. Ce qui signifie que l’identité de Red est protégée par ses personnes, Elizabeth.
  * Reddington serait protégé par le Président, Monsieur ? Et à quel titre un criminel notoire et recherché par le FBI pourrait s’offrir une telle protection ? Il fait chanter la Maison Blanche le soir au fond des bois depuis plus de 30 ans ?



Cooper croisa nerveusement ses doigts autour de ses mains.

  * Cette histoire se complique un peu trop à mon goût. Je ne serais pas surpris de recevoir un coup de fil de la Maison Blanche me demandant de cesser ou faire cesser toutes les recherches sur l’identité de l’homme dont vous avez prélevé l’ADN.
  * Pour quelles raisons la Maison Blanche protègerait cet homme ? S’il est un agent infiltré depuis plus de 30 ans, je peux le concevoir et ça expliquerait pas mal de choses.
  * Comme la facilité avec laquelle Red a pu vous faire récupérer votre badge.
  * Et les espions étrangers avec qui il travaille, les flics, un Amiral, et j’en oublie. Dans sa liste de relations, il n’y a pas seulement des criminels. Beaucoup agissent comme des soldats.
  * Mais ça n’explique pas tout, Elizabeth. Si j’étais vous, je me pencherais sur le passé de Sam pour savoir s’il a un jour mentionné quelque part un ami qui pourrait correspondre à Red.
  * Toujours est-il, monsieur, que cela prouve quelque chose : qui que soit Reddington, il est bien plus qu’un criminel. Et il n’est pas mon père.
  * Sur le peu qu’on puisse lire, il ne semble pas l’être, effectivement.
  * Je regarderai ça plus en détail ce soir à la maison. En attendant, je vais suivre vos conseils au sujet de Sam. Puis-je prendre ma journée, Monsieur ?



Il réfléchit un instant, appela Aram et répondit finalement à Liz.

  * Allez-y. Aram dit que le système ne sera relancé partiellement que ce soir.
  * Très bien. Merci Monsieur.



Elle repartit aussi sec en direction de la prison de Cumberland, avec une furieuse envie de confronter Red à ses souvenirs.

 

_**TBC...** _


	4. Chapter 4

Cependant, contrairement à la veille, elle avait obtenu le droit du Directeur de la prison, de rester avec Red en privé, sans garde.

  * Bonjour Lizzie.



Quand son garde s’en alla en fermant la porte derrière lui, Red exprima son étonnement.

  * Ils nous pensent assez proches pour nous octroyer un peu d’intimité ?
  * La discussion que nous allons avoir aujourd’hui, toi et moi, est d’ordre on ne peut plus privé.



Il scruta son regard avec angoisse.

  * Tu as découvert chez le Dr Orchard ce que tu avais voulu oublier, n’est-ce pas ?
  * Tout à fait. Ce qui m’amène à me demander pourquoi tu n’as jamais cru bon de me le rappeler. Entre autres choses que tu vas devoir clarifier.
  * Je pensais tout bonnement que tu ne souhaitais plus jamais reparler de ça. Que tu avais honte. Ou que je t’avais effrayée.



Elle se leva et se mit en colère.

  * Nous aurions pu faire l’amour, nom d’un chien ! Et nous aurions vécu cette expérience incestueuse comment après coup ? Hein ? Ou si j’étais tombée enceinte de toi et non de Tom, on aurait fait quoi ? Tu aurais été le père et le grand-père d’Agnès !



Il lui répondit calmement :

  * Nous n’avons pas fait l’amour, Elizabeth. La seule chose que nous ayons fait c’est nous embrasser.
  * Et j’ai mis ma main sur toi aussi ! Tu me désirais autant que je te voulais. Comment suis-je censée gérer ça maintenant ? Tu as une idée brillante à me soumettre car moi, je n’en ai pas dormi de la nuit.
  * C’est du passé révolu. Nos sentiments ont changé depuis, ainsi que nos situations respectives. Jusqu’à ce que tu me montres le test ADN que Cooper avait cru bon de faire, j’ignorais que tu étais ma fille.
  * Ça, je veux bien le croire. Et en parlant de croire, moi je te croyais quand tu me disais que mon père était mort, quand tu me laissais penser que je l’avais moi-même tué. Je te faisais confiance au moins sur ce point.
  * Parce que, d’une certaine manière, je suis mort ce jour-là.
  * Admettons. Et tes cicatrices, elles proviennent d’où ?
  * Une explosion, en 1991, bien après l’incendie. C’est ce que je voulais te raconter et t’expliquer le soir où tu as découvert mes blessures.



Elle s’approcha de lui et le toisa de tout son haut avec un rictus amer sur les lèvres.

  * Tu as réponse à tout. Comme toujours.
  * Écoute, il n’y a rien de dramatique dans l’histoire. Je t’aime toujours autant qu’avant mais plus de la même manière.
  * Ah oui ?



Elle décida de tester un peu l’endurance de Red en s’asseyant près de lui sur le banc et en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

Il eut un mouvement de recul immédiat, comme si elle l’avait brûlé.

  * À quoi tu joues ?
  * Je veux constater par moi-même que tu n’es pas aussi perverti qu’il y paraît. Si tu n’as plus pour moi que des sentiments paternels, ma main sur ta cuisse ne devrait pas te gêner. J’ai souvent eu des gestes analogues envers Sam ou même envers Cooper une fois sans que cela ait eu le moindre effet sur eux. Si tu refuses de passer ce petit test anodin, c’est que tu as quelque chose à me cacher. Encore.



Il la regarda intensément et se remit à sa place, la laissant poser sa main sur sa cuisse et remonter lentement vers ce qu’elle avait déjà touché autrefois. Sachant qu’elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, il se força mentalement à ne pas réagir, imaginant la main de…Ressler sur lui. Ce qui eut pour effet de neutraliser les conséquences inévitables sur sa masculinité quand une main aimée vient la toucher. Liz, elle, recommençait à le désirer. En dépit de tout et bien malgré elle, elle le voulait toujours. Elle se gifla mentalement pour s'obliger à ne plus y penser. 

Elle lui rendit sa liberté en lui offrant un sourire ironique.

  * Satisfaite ?
  * Plus ou moins convaincue, dirons-nous.
  * Que dois-je faire pour finir de te convaincre ?
  * Me regarder bien en face et me dire textuellement que je suis ta fille. Tu sais, un truc du genre : « Elizabeth, je suis ton père ». Comme je sais que tu n’as jamais vu Star Wars, cette référence t’est donc inconnue. Tu peux faire ça ?



Il la regarda bien en face mais ne put lui dire ce qu’elle voulait entendre. Elle demeurait pour l’instant près de lui sur le banc. Et ils parlaient à présent à voix basse.

  * Tu ne me le diras jamais, n’est-ce pas ?
  * Je ne peux pas.
  * Pourquoi ?
  * Pour les mêmes raisons qui t’empêchent de m’appeler autrement que par Red, Reddington et rarement Raymond.
  * Tu sais pourquoi je ne le fais jamais ?
  * Non.
  * Parce que je ne t’ai jamais voulu comme père. Quinze jours après notre rencontre, j’ai demandé qu’un test ADN soit pratiqué sur un peu de ton sang prélevé lors d’une enquête. Or quand les résultats me sont parvenus, je ne les ai pas ouverts car j’avais peur de découvrir que tu étais mon père biologique. Alors je les ai jetés.
  * Tu n’aurais sans doute pas dû. Ils étaient plus fiables que celui que Cooper a fait faire.
  * Douterais-tu de ce test ?
  * J’ai dû faire de gros efforts pour accepter de ne plus pouvoir te désirer. Parce que c’était devenu malsain et inconvenant. Et pourtant, quelque part, une part de moi-même a toujours eu le sentiment que ce test ne pouvait pas être fiable à 100%.



Elle soupira. Ils arrivaient lentement mais sûrement au nœud gordien de l’affaire et elle allait devoir la jouer finement pour lui faire admettre la vérité en douceur.

  * J’y ai pensé aussi. Quelque chose me dit que je n’aurais pas pu désirer un homme qui aurait pu être mon père.
  * Cependant, autant je doute de la fiabilité du test, autant je ne doute aucunement d’Harold. Il n’aurait pas pu falsifier les résultats.
  * Mais une personne du labo aurait-elle eu des raisons de le faire ?
  * Je l’ignore.



Un ange passa, l’un et l’autre sachant pertinemment pourquoi le test avait été fiable mais seulement pratiqué sur la mauvaise personne. C’est alors que le téléphone de Liz sonna. Elle regarda l’écran et sourit en se levant pour répondre.

  * Bonjour, Aram !
  * Salut, Keen. On peut parler là ?
  * Non, je suis toujours avec Reddington à la prison de Cumberland. Du nouveau pour notre affaire ?
  * Un peu. Pas de grande révélation mais quelques indices. Tu me rappelles ?
  * D’accord. Je pars d’ici 10 minutes.



Elle raccrocha et alla s’asseoir sur le second banc, face à Red.

  * C’était Aram ?
  * Tes capacités de déduction m’étonneront toujours.
  * Vous en êtes où avec l’affaire Schnapfel ?
  * Savais-tu qu’il s’appelait Heinrich Hassler du temps de la STASI ?
  * J’avais dû omettre de te préciser ce détail.
  * Peu importe car Interpol le recherche aussi. Donc, on attend la confirmation d’Aram, dès qu’il aura résolu le souci informatique qui touche nos services, et on va arrêter ton bonhomme pour le livrer à Interpol.
  * Combien de temps ?
  * Au mieux, 36 heures.



Il pencha la tête de côté, signe chez lui d’une réflexion débouchant sur une idée.

  * Dans 48h, je te donnerai un nouveau nom.
  * Et tu sortiras d’ici.
  * En même temps que Marvin, oui.
  * Marvin dont tu as visiblement besoin pour tes affaires criminelles.
  * J’ai effectivement besoin de lui mais pour une affaire tout ce qui a de plus légal.
  * Et tu fais tout ce cirque depuis des semaines pour ça ???



Il lui sourit.

  * Non, je voulais que le FBI comprenne bien que sans les noms que je donne à votre unité, vous n’existez plus. Harold avait besoin d’une petite piqûre de rappel. En voulant empiéter sur ma vie privée – parce que crois bien que le sac n’a jamais concerné personne sinon moi -, vous avez tous mis notre accord en péril.
  * Si je ne m’abuse, l’accord stipulait aussi que tu restais libre tant que tu nous donnais des noms. Tu nous as encore dupés en ne nous donnant aucun nom afin d’avoir une bonne excuse pour venir ici. Et j’ignore encore comment tu as fait, sur quelles ficelles tu as tiré pour être mis en détention à Cumberland plutôt qu’ailleurs.



Il cessa de sourire pour la regarder bien droit dans les yeux.

  * Si je te disais que j’ai tiré la même ficelle que celle qui t’a permis de réintégrer le service actif en récupérant ton badge autrefois, me croirais-tu ?
  * Tu ne m’as jamais dit comment tu avais réussi ce coup de maître.
  * J’ai plusieurs atouts dans les manches, Elizabeth.
  * C’est certain.



Elle se leva pour partir.

  * Il faut que j’y aille maintenant. On nous avait accordé une heure et les gardiens vont entrer pour te ramener en cellule.
  * On se voit demain ?
  * Je ne sais pas. J’ai des choses à faire.



Elle se rapprocha de lui qui se levait à son tour et déposa une bise sur sa joue.

  * Sois sage devant le tribunal pour Marvin, d’accord ?
  * Oui maman.



Sur un dernier regard, elle sortit de la salle alors que les gardiens entraient.

Une fois à l’extérieur, elle rappela Ressler depuis sa voiture.

  * Alors, dis-moi tout.
  * Le Dr Maltz a eu du mal à avouer, tu sais. Il avait peur de Reddington.
  * Et ?
  * Et j’ai dû user d’un peu de persuasion pour apprendre qu’il avait bien opéré Red du visage. Rien d’énorme cependant. Il lui a refait légèrement le nez et arrondi les contours du visage.
  * Il t’a donné une date ?
  * Oui m’dame. Il l’a fait le 15 janvier 1991. Red est venu le voir un jour et lui a montré une photo de ce qu’il voulait. D’après Maltz, l’homme de la photo et Red avaient des physiques assez proches, outre le nez et la forme du visage. Notre Red avait un visage plus anguleux et un nez plus droit. Ah oui, autre chose : il était blessé dans le dos en arrivant et le Dr Maltz a essayé de soigner ses brûlures, qui, selon lui, provenaient d’une explosion.



Une explosion…elle n’avait jamais pensé à cette éventualité dont Red lui avait pourtant parlé. 

  * Pas d’un incendie ?
  * Non, il parle de chairs encastrées comme si un souffle violent les avait insérées profondément dans le corps.
  * D'accord. Autre chose ?
  * Le FBI devrait s’intéresser à ce médecin, tu sais. Il a des clients peu recommandables.
  * Nous le ferons peut-être un jour. Il nous a déjà aidés sur une affaire sans savoir qu’il le faisait.
  * Et toi, avec Red, ça s’est bien passé ?
  * Il est très fort pour maintenir sa version et a des arguments logiques pour tout.
  * En d’autres termes, tu n’as pas réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau.
  * Je n’y comptais pas vraiment. Je voulais seulement voir ses réactions et il est resté très…concentré. Même quand je lui ai caressé la cuisse pour voir si ça lui faisait de l’effet.



Sur son transat de plage, Ressler eut un sursaut de surprise.

  * Tu as fait ça ???
  * Aux grands maux les grands moyens. Mais il n’a pas réagi, du moins pas physiquement. J’entendais presque les rouages de son cerveau lui dicter de se concentrer sur autre chose.
  * Liz, tu es redoutable. Promets-moi de ne jamais te servir de mes faiblesses masculines contre moi.
  * Avec toi, je ne risque rien, Ress. Tu ne m’as jamais désirée.
  * Qu’en sais-tu ?



Soudain mal à l’aise, elle décida de botter en touches. Imaginer que Ressler avait pu ou pouvait la désirer était quelque chose qui n’entrait pas dans son plan.

  * Bon, cette conversation par téléphone est malvenue. Nous en reparlerons à ton retour.
  * Je peux rester quelques jours à Miami quand même, hein ? Là, je suis sur la plage et il y a de jolies filles non loin avec qui j’aimerais faire plus ample connaissance.



Elle soupira, fataliste.

  * Prends ton temps. Je devrais pouvoir m’en sortir seule à présent. Encore merci pour ton aide en tout cas. Sans toi, je n’aurais jamais pu avoir ces informations.
  * Ravi d’avoir pu t’aider aux frais de Reddington…enfin, de celui qui a pris son nom.



 

Quand elle fut de retour chez elle, la première chose qu’elle fit fut de noter sur son tableau les éléments découverts par Ressler. Puis elle recula et resta devant, songeuse. Et aussitôt, les souvenirs de Red avec elle remontèrent en surface.

Pourquoi était-elle incapable de penser à autre chose ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu envie de lui, là-bas, à la prison ? Pourquoi il lui faisait de l’effet alors qu’elle était censée le détester et le détruire ?

Elle regarda la photo de Red et lui dit, d’un ton rageur : « Toi, je te jure que tu finiras par tout me dire, même si je dois te violer pour y parvenir. »

 

Après déjeuner, elle passa au bureau voir Cooper au sujet de l’enquête en cours.

  * Je pensais vous avoir donné votre journée, Keen.
  * Je ne fais que passer, monsieur. Red confirme que Schnapfel s’appelait Hassler auparavant. Il s’agit donc du même homme que celui que recherche Interpol.
  * Vous auriez pu me téléphoner pour me prévenir.
  * Je voulais vous voir pour autre chose.



Cooper leva les yeux au ciel.

  * Encore cette histoire au sujet de Reddington ?
  * Monsieur, est-ce le Président lui-même qui est intervenu pour qu’on me rende mon badge ?
  * Oui. 
  * Et vous expliquez comment que Red ait pu obtenir l’intervention du Président dans mon cas ?
  * Chantage, probablement. Je crois que notre Président doit en partie son élection au soutien financier de Kirk. Ce qui fait tache sur le dossier.
  * Un Président Américain élu grâce à l’argent d’un Russe, c’est un pied de nez à la Guerre Froide.
  * Sauf que le Président ignorait qu’Alexander Kirk s’appelait en réalité Constantin Rostov.
  * Donc, Red l’a appris et s’en est servi contre le Président pour me rendre mes fonctions. Et ce en dépit du fait que j’ai tué Connolly.
  * Mais vous vous en doutiez, non ?
  * Un peu. Est-ce qu’il est dans vos attributions de m’obtenir un entretien avec le Président ou dois-je en référer à Mme Panabaker ?



Il le regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

  * Keen, pensez-vous vraiment que le Président aura du temps à vous consacrer ?
  * Monsieur, je veux savoir à qui appartient l’ADN que j’ai fait analyser. Il n’appartient pas à Reddington, je peux vous le garantir.
  * Et comment le pouvez-vous puisque personne n’a jamais eu son ADN ? Pour la chemise, il y a certainement eu une erreur mais ne venez pas me dire aujourd’hui que le Raymond Reddington criminel avec lequel nous travaillons depuis plus de 6 ans est un imposteur !
  * Alors prouvez-moi que j’ai tort et demandez que je sois reçue par le Président.



Il soupira, soudain très las, et prit son téléphone.

  * Cynthia, pouvez-vous me rendre un petit service ?
  * Si c’est faire sortir Reddington de prison, la réponse est non, Harold.
  * Il s’agit de l’Agent Keen. Elle voudrait voir le Président.
  * C’est un poisson d’avril en janvier ?
  * Je vous la passe, elle va vous expliquer.



Il tendit le téléphone à Liz.

  * Bonjour Madame. Il ne s’agit pas d’une plaisanterie. Je DOIS vraiment voir le Président.
  * Puis-je vous en demander la raison ?
  * Personnelle, Madame.
  * Il n’acceptera jamais de vous recevoir sans raison valable, Agent Keen.
  * Dites-lui que c’est directement lié à Reddington et à mon badge. Il comprendra.
  * Il faudra un jour qu’on m’explique pourquoi le monde entier semble ne tourner qu’autour de Reddington, et parfois même de vous ! Vous deux êtes des experts dans l’art de compliquer la vie d’honnêtes gens en faisant passer pour des secrets d’État de simples affaires de famille.
  * Ce n’est pas le cas, Madame. Je vous en prie, c’est important.



À l’autre bout du fil, Panabaker soupira.

  * Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je ne vous garantis rien.
  * Merci Madame.
  * Repassez-moi Harold, s’il vous plait.



Liz obtempéra et sortit du bureau, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle passa voir Agnès chez Scottie et rentra chez elle dans la soirée, détendue.

C’est aux alentours de 18h30 que Cooper l’appela pour lui dire qu’elle avait rendez-vous avec le Président le lendemain matin à 8h précises. Il lui accordait 15 minutes d’entretien privé. Elle était ravie ! Tellement ravie qu’elle alla dans sa cave chercher une bouteille de champagne offerte par Red et la déboucha.

Le lendemain matin, elle s’habilla à la hâte et se rendit à la Maison Blanche. En avance sur l’horaire, on la fit patienter au secrétariat pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que la porte du bureau ovale ne s’ouvre.

  * Agent Keen ?
  * Moi-même.
  * Le Président va vous recevoir dans ses quartiers. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.



L’homme qui la précédait devait être un des conseillers du Président car il n’avait pas l’air d’être un agent de sécurité.

Puis il toqua à une porte et le Président lui intima l’ordre d’entrer.  

  * Monsieur le Président, l’Agent Elizabeth Keen est là.
  * Merci Arthur. Veuillez nous laisser. Je vous appelle dès qu’on aura terminé.
  * Bien monsieur.



Il revint vers Liz et la fit entrer. Elle découvrait une salle de séjour où le Président prenait visiblement son petit-déjeuner.

  * Vous voulez un café, Agent Keen ?
  * Non merci, Monsieur le Président. J’ai déjà vidé ma cafetière ce matin.
  * Je vois. Alors, que puis-je pour vous ?
  * Me donner des réponses au sujet de Reddington.
  * Qui vous dit que j’en ai ?
  * J’ai en ma possession un test ADN que j’ai fait pratiquer sur un prélèvement de Reddington et un autre test ADN qui fut pratiqué sur des ossements vieux de 30 ans environ.
  * Et en quoi suis-je concerné ?
  * Il n’y a que vous qui puissiez me dire qui se cache aujourd’hui sous le nom de Raymond Reddington, Monsieur. Car les ossements appartenaient au véritable Reddington. Et l’autre, celui que nous connaissons tous deux, est un imposteur. Son ADN est secret défense, à un tel niveau d’accréditation que vous seul y avez accès. D’où ma présence ce matin.



Le Président se leva et invita Liz à le rejoindre sur un sofa.

  * Agent Keen, je comprends aisément que cette confusion vous agite et puisse, dans une certaine mesure, vous concerner, mais…



Elle le coupa nerveusement et lui dit avec colère :

  * Je suis concernée, Monsieur ! Parce que Raymond Reddington était mon père. Et que c’est moi qui l’ai tué par accident alors que je n’avais même pas 5 ans. Alors ne pensez pas une seule minute que je recherche à nuire à celui qui se cache sous les traits de mon père ou que je considère ceci comme étant peu important. C’est important. Pour moi.
  * Vous tuez décidément beaucoup de gens depuis votre plus jeune âge, Agent Keen. Comment a-t-on pu vous laisser entrer au FBI ?
  * De la même façon que VOUS m’avez rendu mon badge alors que j’avais tué un membre important de votre gouvernement.



Le Président la regarda de biais, nullement impressionné.

  * Songeriez-vous à me faire chanter, madame Keen ?
  * Non, Monsieur. Mais il me faut savoir qui est cet homme. C’est tout ce que je demande.
  * Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tenez-vous tellement à le savoir ?
  * Parce qu’il se fait passer pour mon père et que…il ne l’est pas.
  * Je ne vois pas en quoi c’est un problème national. Réglez ça avec lui.
  * Et je fais comment sans remettre en cause son identité ? Il ne sait pas que j’ai vu le squelette de mon père et que j’ai lu les résultats de son test ADN.



Le Président se leva, passa un coup de fil prévenant de son probable retard à la réunion interne du jour, et revint s’asseoir sur le sofa.

  * Je ne vais vous dire qu’une seule chose, Agent Keen. Une seule. Et ensuite, je vous demanderai de garder ça pour vous sans jamais le révéler à quiconque. Compris ?
  * Je vous en fais le serment, Monsieur.
  * L’homme qui a pris l’identité de Raymond Reddington est une sorte d’agent infiltré depuis que sa femme et sa fille ont été assassinées sauvagement en janvier 1991. Lui-même a été grièvement blessé le lendemain par l’explosion de sa voiture. Il a juré de retrouver ceux qui ont tué sa famille et pour ça, il a dû prendre l’identité de votre père qui était mort l’année précédente.
  * Il connaissait mon père ?
  * Plus ou moins, oui. Disons que votre père faisait l’objet d’une surveillance de la part du service secret auquel appartenait l’homme dont nous parlons. Et pour le reste, obligez-le à vous en parler. Lui seul peut vous apporter des réponses plus précises sur les questions diverses que vous ne manquerez sans doute pas de lui poser. Un conseil cependant : ne réveillez pas trop les morts, Agent Keen. Les vôtres ne méritent pas forcément de l’être. Laissez-les au passé et tournez-vous vers le brillant avenir que vous pourriez avoir si vous redeveniez profiler au sein du FBI. J’ai lu votre dossier avant de vous recevoir.



Elle se tut, les larmes aux yeux, horrifiée par l’histoire de Red et terrifiée à l’idée d’en apprendre davantage sur ses propres parents.

  * Merci, Monsieur le Président. Merci pour tout ce que vous venez de me dire.
  * Vous ne voulez pas savoir le nom de cet homme ?
  * Il n’a que peu d’importance. Il me le dira lui-même un jour, je suppose. Tout comme je suppose que c’est à vous qu’il doit d’être actuellement emprisonné à Cumberland et non dans une autre prison.
  * On ne peut rien vous cacher. Maintenant…si vous le voulez bien…j’ai un travail important, je crois.



Ils se levèrent et quand le Président lui serra la main avec chaleur, il rajouta tout bas :

  * C’est un homme torturé et brisé alors, ménagez-le.
  * Je vais essayer, Monsieur. Merci encore.



Il lui sourit gentiment en la laissant partir. Puis il haussa les épaules et entama sa journée présidentielle.

Quant à Liz, elle dut aller s’asseoir un moment dans les jardins, à l’extérieur de la Maison Blanche, pour pleurer sous le regard curieux de quelques écureuils.

 

_**TBC...** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre entier sans que Red ne soit physiquement présent. Ni même au téléphone. Il y est beaucoup question de lui mais il n'est pas là. Je tenais à vous prévenir afin que vous ne soyez pas déçues.

De retour chez elle, en ce samedi, sachant qu’elle ne servirait à rien au Bureau, elle focalisa son attention sur son tableau.

Elle effaça une grande partie de ce qu’elle avait précédemment écrit et inscrivit seulement l’essentiel de ce qu’elle savait.

► Janvier 1991 : X perd sa famille et est sérieusement blessé par l’explosion de sa voiture le lendemain.

► 15 janvier 1991 : le Dr Maltz l’opère et modifie la courbe de son visage et son nez, afin qu’il ressemble Reddington.

► X devient alors Raymond Reddington, mon père disparu depuis plus d’un an.

Plus elle y pensait et plus les questions foisonnaient dans sa tête. D’un geste rageur, elle jeta le feutre au sol et prit son téléphone.

  * Elizabeth ?
  * Salut Jennifer. Dis, j’aurais besoin de savoir si tu te souviens de notre père ? Tu as 3 ans de plus que moi et donc, je me suis dit que peut-être tu aurais des souvenirs plus clairs que ceux que j’ai.
  * J’avais 8 ans quand il a disparu. Alors oui, j’ai des souvenirs. Bien sûr.
  * Tu n’avais jamais rencontré Red avant ces derniers mois ?
  * Où veux-tu en venir au juste ?
  * Red a pris l’identité de Reddington en janvier 1991 et a subi une légère intervention de chirurgie plastique pour lui ressembler.
  * Et donc ?
  * Et donc, je me demandais si notre imposteur avait poussé le vice jusqu’à entrer dans vos vies sous l’identité de Reddington.



Au bout du fil, Jennifer souffla.

  * Pour ma mère comme pour moi, il n’y avait pas d’imposture. L’homme qui est resté près de nous jusqu’au Noël 1990 était mon père et le mari de ma mère.
  * Mais nous savons désormais que ce n’était pas possible puisqu’il était mort un an auparavant.
  * Et tu me dis que son opération chirurgicale a eu lieu en janvier 1991. Es-tu sûre et certaine de la date ? Parce que je me souviens que mon père s’est absenté peu après Noël quand j’avais 7 ans. Il est parti pendant plusieurs mois pour son travail.
  * Et quand il est revenu, avait-il changé ?
  * Pas physiquement.
  * Alors je n’y comprends plus rien. Je vais interroger de nouveau le médecin qui l’a opéré. Il doit y avoir une explication logique.
  * Tu sais, Elizabeth, un soir, peu avant qu’il ne nous abandonne, je l’ai entendu se disputer avec ma mère au sujet de ses absences. Je crois qu’il la trompait.
  * Là, tu peux en être certaine ! Il trompait une femme qui n’était pas la sienne avec sa propre épouse.
  * Il était marié ?
  * Marié et père d’une petite fille. Toutes deux sont mortes en janvier 1991.



Un silence accueillit ses paroles.

  * Tu as appris beaucoup de choses à son sujet, à ce que je vois.
  * Rien d’intéressant pour nous. Parce qu’on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il a pris l’identité de notre père, ni quand. Même si on peut situer ça au début des années 90.
  * Et s’il l’avait fait avant, en accord avec Reddington ? S’ils avaient monté ensemble le coup parfait afin de pouvoir être vus à deux endroits différents en même temps ?
  * C’est possible mais dans quel but ?
  * Je vais fouiller les papiers de ma mère. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, quelque part, ou quelqu’un qui sait.
  * Fais attention à toi, Jennifer. Tu ne sais pas où tu mettras les pieds.
  * Ne t’en fais pas pour moi. Au fait, tu l’as vu en prison ?
  * Il maintient sa version et joue au papa modèle.
  * C’en serait presque comique, non ?
  * Presque, oui. Bon, je te laisse. Je dois rappeler le médecin et m’occuper aussi de quelqu’un d’autre. Et merci pour tes précisions.



 

C’était vraiment un imbroglio total. Tout ce qu’elle apprenait sur Red aboutissait à de nouvelles questions, de nouvelles manipulations, de nouvelles impasses.

Elle s’exhorta cependant au calme en appelant Ressler.

  * Donald Ressler est en VACANCES, Keen.
  * Désolée de te déranger pendant que tu fais le beau sur une plage.
  * Tu fais erreur. Je ne suis pas encore sorti de ma chambre.
  * Nuit agitée ?
  * Nuit courte mais très agréable. Tu m’appelles pour prendre de mes nouvelles ?
  * Non. 
  * Je m’en doutais. Alors ?
  * Penses-tu pouvoir retourner voir le Dr Maltz dans la journée ?
  * Encore ??? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?
  * J’ai confronté les informations qu’il t’a données avec les souvenirs de ma sœur et ça ne colle pas. Il faudrait que tu vérifies juste avec lui la date de l’opération. Il pourrait s’être trompé d’une année.
  * Si Cooper l’apprend, je suis bon pour une année de placard, Liz.
  * Il ne l’apprendra pas, je t’en fais le serment.
  * Ah oui ? Et si Maltz appelle le FBI pour savoir si nous enquêtons bien sur Reddington en ce moment, tu vas faire quoi ?
  * Je prendrai la responsabilité de l’affaire, Ress. S’il te plait, c’est important.



Elle entendit le bruit de draps qu’on froisse et une voix féminine dire à Ressler : « La salle de bain est libre, Chou. On se voit ce soir ? ». Puis la voix féminine disparut derrière la porte qui se fermait.

  * Tu es chiante, Keen. Vraiment chiante. Tu vas me devoir un dîner en tête à tête chez toi avec une bonne bouteille de vin.
  * Vendu !
  * J’y retournerai en début d’après-midi. D’accord ?
  * Tu es un amour.
  * Méfie-toi à ce que tu dis, je pourrais te prendre au mot.
  * Tu n’as donc pas assez de tes multiples conquêtes d’un soir ?



Il éclata de rire, ce qui lui arrivait bien trop rarement. Elle sourit, heureuse d’avoir su provoquer l’hilarité de son partenaire.

  * Je te rappelle plus tard, Liz. La douche m’appelle.



Maintenant qu’elle avait fait le tour de toutes les personnes à appeler, elle se prépara un sandwich rapide, et contempla une fois de plus son tableau. Elle avait la sensation d’avoir oublié quelque chose.

Et quand ça lui revint, elle posa son sandwich, se leva et écrivit en gros :

► Mission Dominic Wilkinson (ou autre nom).

Satisfaite, elle termina de déjeuner et s’en alla.

Elle n’avait pas fait 20 kilomètres que son téléphone sonna. C’était Cooper.

  * Agent Keen, vous savez que vous avez un emploi à temps plein au FBI ? Où êtes-vous ?
  * Après mon entrevue avec le Président, j’avais besoin de prendre l’air, monsieur. Pardon de ne pas vous avoir prévenu.
  * Comptez-vous au moins faire une apparition au bureau aujourd’hui ?
  * Avez-vous besoin de moi ?
  * La question n’est pas là, Elizabeth ! Je dois rendre des comptes. Vous êtes supposée travailler aujourd’hui.
  * Nous sommes samedi, monsieur. Pour une fois, j’aimerais profiter de mon week-end avec ma fille. Mais si vous avez besoin de moi, je peux revenir.



Elle l’entendit soupirer. Chose qu’il faisait beaucoup ces temps-ci.

  * C’est bon mais la prochaine fois que vous jouez la fille de l’air, prévenez-moi !
  * Je le ferai, monsieur. Encore pardon pour cet oubli.
  * Que vous a dit le Président ?
  * Il a refusé de répondre à ma question sur l’ADN de Red. Il prétend que cela ne me regarde pas.
  * Et qu’avez-vous fait ?
  * Je n’allais quand même pas menacer le Président. Même si ça me démangeait, voyez-vous.
  * Vous n’êtes donc pas plus avancée.
  * Non, mais je finirai par savoir qui est cet homme parce que je sais, je sens, qu’il n’est pas mon père.
  * Je ne vous l’ai jamais demandé mais…pendant votre cavale ensemble, est-ce que vous avez eu des relations plus intimes avec lui ?
  * Non !
  * C’est tout ce que je voulais savoir.
  * Il faut que je vous laisse, monsieur. J’arrive chez Scottie.
  * Profitez-en bien, Elizabeth et embrassez Agnès pour moi, d’accord ?
  * Je n’y manquerai pas.



 

Elle venait juste de quitter la ville et roulait à présent sur une route départementale à travers une forêt.

Une heure plus tard, elle garait sa voiture devant la maison de Wilkinson. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit.

Quand l’homme la vit en ouvrant, il ne cacha pas sa mauvaise humeur.

  * Encore vous ! Et c’est pour quoi cette fois ?
  * Bonjour monsieur. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés, vous m’avez dit avoir connu ma mère, Katarina Rostova. J’aimerais en apprendre davantage sur elle.
  * Je vous ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais, Masha. Ou Agent…comment c’est votre nom, déjà ?
  * Keen, agent Elizabeth Keen. Je veux savoir qui étaient mes parents, monsieur Wilkinson. J’en ai besoin pour comprendre d’où je viens et qui je suis. J’ai une violence en moi que je ne parviens pas toujours à réprimer et d’après ce que je sais, mes parents n’étaient pas des sains.



Résigné, il la fit entrer.

  * Vous connaissez les vraies raisons de la Guerre Froide ?
  * La politique, je suppose.
  * Non, la vraie raison c’est que les Russes sont comme les Américains, de véritables cow-boys. Toujours plus prompts à dégainer leurs armes qu’à discuter calmement autour d’une table. La violence est dans les gènes de chaque habitant de ces deux pays. Ici, on a massacré des Indiens pour prendre leurs terres, on s’est battu pour avoir de l’or, pour libérer des esclaves qui ont pourtant bâti le pays. En Russie, le froid pousse les hommes à se battre pour leur Mère Patrie, pour leur honneur, pour une notion de justice aussi stupide qu’erronée. Alors la violence qui coule dans vos veines est génétique sur plusieurs générations des deux continents.
  * Ma mère était comme moi ?
  * Katarina avait un tempérament volcanique, passionné mais elle pouvait aussi se montrer parfois froidement calculatrice. Est-ce votre cas aussi ?
  * Je le crois, oui.



Il l’invita à s’asseoir autour de la même table que la dernière fois mais resta debout.

  * Désirez-vous un café ? Un ami m’a offert une de ces machines à capsules qui font du café, ma foi, plutôt agréable.



Elle lui sourit.

Il disparut un instant dans la cuisine pendant qu’elle regardait autour d’elle. Rien ne suggérait qu’elle se trouvait chez un ancien dissident Russe.

Quand il revint avec deux tasses, il prit une chaise à côté d’elle et s’installa, prêt à subir un interrogatoire en règle.

  * Vous savez que je n’aime pas qu’on tourne autour du pot, Agent Keen. Dites-moi franchement la vraie raison de votre visite.
  * Je me suis entretenue avec le Président ce matin. Au sujet de Raymond Reddington. Ou plutôt, de l’homme qui en a pris l’identité. Et, pour la petite histoire, je sais que vous en savez plus que ce que vous m’aviez dit l’an dernier.



Dom hésita entre rire de bon cœur et…rire de bon cœur. Liz le regarda de travers.

  * J’ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?
  * Est-ce que Raymond est au courant ? Parce que je ris en pensant à la tête qu’il fera quand il apprendra que tu as dû aller voir le Président à cause de lui.
  * Je ne vous permets pas une telle familiarité, monsieur.



Dom soupira et regarda Liz droit dans les yeux, soudain sérieux.

  * On va reprendre à zéro, tu veux bien ?
  * Reprendre quoi à zéro ?
  * N’as-tu vraiment aucune idée de qui je peux être sachant que j’ai très bien connu ta mère et que je te connaissais aussi quand tu étais petite ?
  * Vous êtes Oleander.
  * Et ça évoque quoi pour toi ?
  * Un agent du renseignement Russe du temps de la Guerre Froide, agent qui était en lien avec Reddington, avec ma mère, comme un agent double au service à la fois de la Russie et des États-Unis.
  * J’ai dû trahir mon pays natal pour protéger ma fille qui avait commis quelques bévues ici. Comme tomber amoureuse d’un Américain qu’elle était censée séduire, certes, mais pour en retirer des informations. Et avec lui, elle a commencé à trahir tout ce en quoi elle avait cru. Elle a trahi son pays, ses amis, moi. Avec son Américain, ils vendaient des informations aux plus offrants et enregistraient les doubles de leurs transactions, avec les informations vendues et les acheteurs, dans une machine qu’ils avaient conçue. L’Intelligence Américaine les soupçonna finalement, ainsi que le KGB – ou ce qu’il en restait – et leurs clients finirent par les abandonner aussi. Ma fille les menaça alors de tout révéler et c’est là que les ennuis commencèrent vraiment.
  * Pourquoi leurs clients les ont lâchés ?
  * Parce que ma fille et son amant leur avaient vendu de fausses informations grâce à l’intervention de Raymond et à la mienne. Je voulais que ma fille arrête tout ça. S’enrichir si on n’a plus de vie pour en profiter, ça ne sert à rien. Surtout quand on nuit à deux supers puissances qui avaient vu quelques noirs secrets tomber dans de très mauvaises mains.



Elle se prit la tête entre les mains pour réfléchir quand la vérité brutale lui apparut. Elle se redressa subitement et regarda le vieil homme en face d’elle avec stupeur et désarroi.

  * Vous êtes le père de Katarina Rostova. Mon grand-père !
  * Tu es longue à la détente, Masha.
  * Je m’appelle Elizabeth. Et pourquoi ne m’avoir jamais rien dit ? L’an dernier, quand je suis venue vous voir, vous auriez pu me dire la vérité, au moins sur votre identité et notre lien de parenté.
  * Je ne le pouvais pas. Cela dit, je doute que Raymond apprécie énormément que tu sois désormais au courant de tout.



Elle se leva et parcourut la pièce de long en large, essayant de calmer sa fureur. Mais quand elle parla, sa voix abrupte la trahit.

  * Pas de tout, non. Pas encore. Racontez-moi, tout, « grand-père » ! Je veux tout savoir car je ne partirai pas d’ici sans avoir une explication plausible à tout ça.
  * Calme-toi d’abord. Je vais tout te raconter mais tu dois comprendre qu’il y a des choses que seul Raymond pourra te dire car elles ne concernent que lui.
  * Je sais déjà pour sa famille.
  * Tu sais qu’on les a assassinées. Mais tu ne sais pas qui ni pourquoi. Et ce sera à lui de t’en parler.
  * Je vous écoute en ce cas pour tout le reste. Car, bon sang, je veux bien être damnée si je comprends quelque chose à votre comportement !



Dom se leva à son tour et l’enjoignit à le suivre d’un geste de la main. Elle haussa les épaules et ils quittèrent la maison pour se rendre dans le garage à l’extérieur.

  * Tous les souvenirs que j’ai de ta mère sont ici, dans des cartons.
  * Est-ce qu’elle est morte ?
  * Raymond et moi l’avons cherchée pendant des mois en vain. Un jour, nous avons appris qu’un corps avait été repêché dans une rivière non loin de Cape May. Il fut identifié comme celui de Katarina.
  * Et pourtant, Red a parfois semblé douter.
  * Moi aussi. Pour notre propre salut, nous devions l’un et l’autre nous cacher. Aussi n’avons-nous jamais pu confirmer que le corps repêché était bien celui de ma fille.



Il continua à parler tandis que Liz fouillait dans les cartons à la recherche de quelque chose qui puisse l’aider à comprendre comment on avait pu délibérément préférer la maintenir, elle, dans le noir absolu quant à sa propre famille, à son histoire, à ses gênes. Elle l’écoutait d’une oreille lui raconter son rôle pendant la Guerre Froide et après, celui de ses parents, celui de ce Reddington de malheur qui avait séduit sa fille et qui était mort des mains de la sienne. Enfin, il arriva au rôle joué par Red.

  * Raymond n’avait pas prévu de prendre l’identité de ton père. Mais ils se ressemblaient physiquement suffisamment pour faire illusion. Et puis, avec la mort de sa femme et surtout de sa petite fille, il voulait à tout prix trouver les responsables et se venger. Cet homme que j’avais connu joyeux, aimable, intelligent, à cheval sur les règlements, plutôt réfractaire à l’usage de la force est alors devenu…
  * …un monstre.
  * Pour bien des gens, sûrement. Pas pour moi, pas pour toi, pas pour ceux qu’il aime. Il lutte contre ses propres démons depuis si longtemps qu’il finit peu à peu par retrouver un peu de cette humanité qu’il avait dû perdre. En perdant sa fille adorée, il a perdu la raison.
  * C’est ce qui l’a poussé à endosser l’identité de mon père ?
  * En partie, oui. Disons qu’on lui a suggéré en haut lieu que cela lui permettrait d’infiltrer les réseaux qui avaient détruit sa famille. De faire tomber les coupables un par un, de la base au sommet.



Dans la tête de Liz des images de Red défilaient, ce qu’il lui avait appris, parfois, sur sa vie d’avant, sur ses rêves, sur ce qu’il pensait être devenu.

  * Je sais que si l’on m’enlevait ma fille j’agirais de même. J’ai déjà plongé très bas en perdant mon mari, mais elle…je ne le supporterais pas. Alors, bien que je déplore bien des choses, je peux comprendre les raisons de Red. Toutefois, pourquoi ne pas m’en avoir parlé ?
  * Parce que tu es spéciale à ses yeux. Quand tu as feint ta propre mort, il est venu ici, il était…égaré, totalement mort à l’intérieur. Et j’avoue n’avoir pas fait grand-chose pour l’aider. Je lui ai offert le gîte et le couvert parce que nous sommes amis, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais je lui en voulais de n’avoir pas su te protéger comme il n’avait pas su protéger ma fille. L’histoire sembler se répéter.
  * Il était censé la protéger ?
  * Il devait lui faire retrouver la raison et il a vraiment essayé. Mais c’était peine perdue.



Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles Liz continuait à fouiller dans les cartons, sans rien trouver de tangible et que Dom se perdait dans ses pensées. Elle tomba sur une photo de sa mère avec Kirk (alias Constantin). 

  * Mon père m’a enlevée à ma mère, d’après ce que je sais.
  * Ce n’était pas ton père. Ton père est arrivé plus tard quand Katarina l’a appelé. Elle avait retrouvé ta trace et ils sont venus te chercher.
  * Mais ça ne s’est pas bien passé.



Dom soupira comme si ça lui coûtait de se rappeler de cette soirée-là.

  * Katarina est arrivée seule d’abord, elle a discuté avec Raymond, lui promettant de lui remettre ce qu’ils appelaient le Fulcrum s’il lui rendait sa fille. Il lui fit aussi promettre de cesser de voir Reddington car cette affaire finirait par tuer tout le monde, eux, toi et nous. Raymond était agent de liaison entre les différentes agences de tous les pays. Il était négociateur et était souvent envoyé pour régler les différends de manière pacifique, sans violence. Tout le monde lui faisait confiance. Sauf ton père qui voyait d’un mauvais œil un jeune agent lui ressemblant tourner autour de Katarina.
  * Le faisait-il ?
  * Certainement pas ! Raymond était fidèle à son épouse et considérait Katarina comme une mission importante tant il pensait pouvoir la sauver d’elle-même, pour elle et pour moi.
  * Il m’a dit des choses à son sujet que seul un ami proche, très proche, pouvait connaître.
  * Quand nous avons dû prendre une décision pour toi, je lui ai dit ce que ma fille avait ressenti en tombant enceinte, si c’est ce à quoi tu fais référence.



Elle opina du chef. Il reprit :

  * Quand ton père est à son tour arrivé ce soir-là, il était passablement ivre et se disputait avec Katarina pendant que Raymond attendait dehors.
  * C’est là que j’ai tiré sur lui.
  * Oui. Raymond est revenu aussitôt pour découvrir que ton père, dans un dernier geste de rage, avec sorti un briquet de sa poche pour mettre le feu aux rideaux. Puis il s’est affalé au sol et ne s’est plus jamais relevé.
  * Et ensuite ?
  * Il a fait sortir Katarina et s’est lancé à ta recherche. Quand il a fini par te retrouver, l’incendie avait gagné tout l’appartement. Il eut beaucoup de mal à vous sortir de là mais il y est parvenu et a demandé à Katarina de te conduire en sécurité.
  * Auprès de Kate Kaplan.
  * Pendant ce temps, il passait quelques coups de fil, à Sam et moi.
  * Vous connaissiez Sam ?
  * Seulement à travers ce que m’en disait Raymond.



Elle souffla un grand coup et tout en fouillant dans un carton, elle trouva une photo de sa mère avec elle et un homme qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu’un.

  * Qui est l’homme sur cette photo ?



Elle la montra à Dom qui sourit.

  * Je crains que ce soit moi, il y a 34 ans. Tu avais quelques mois sur cette photo.
  * Vous appelez toujours Red Raymond. Pourquoi ?
  * La force de l’habitude, je suppose. Cela fait 30 ans qu’il en est ainsi. Je me demande parfois s’il n’a pas également oublié son véritable nom.
  * Je lui poserai la question. Vous m’en avez assez dit pour que je me fasse une idée plus précise des faits passés. Il ne me reste qu’une seule question à vous poser : pourquoi n’avez-vous jamais voulu me revoir ?
  * Tout d’abord, il n’y a pas si longtemps que ta mémoire t’est revenue et que tu sais où tu es née.
  * Pourquoi Moscou, d’ailleurs ?
  * Concours de circonstances. Constantin, le mari de ta mère, voulait que tu naisses en Russie, pas en Amérique. Alors il a rapatrié Katarina à Moscou quelques semaines avant ta venue au monde. Mais sitôt après, ils sont revenus.
  * Et mon père ?
  * Il n’avait pas son mot à dire, je crois. Lui-même était marié avec Carla et avait une petite fille.
  * Jennifer, ma demi-sœur. En somme, vous savez tout sur tout le monde mais vous êtes tout autant tenu au secret que Red. Même vis-à-vis de moi.
  * Non, toi, nous voulions et devions te protéger.
  * De qui et de quoi ?
  * De toi-même, peut-être. Et des gens qui pourraient se servir de toi. Raymond t’expliquera de quoi il retourne. En attendant, je vais nous faire un chocolat chaud, ou un café car il commence à faire froid ici, tu ne trouves pas ?



Elle lui sourit gentiment et lui suivit jusqu’à l’intérieur de la maison. Quand elle repartit, une heure plus tard, elle était perplexe sur ses propres sentiments. Dom et elle s’étaient mutuellement promis de se voir régulièrement, ici dans les bois ou dans l’appartement qu’il possédait à Bethesda, le fameux petit appartement qu’elle avait toujours pris pour celui de Red. Là, tout prenait définitivement un sens plus logique.

Il lui restait désormais à trouver des explications plausibles pour Jennifer sans rien révéler de l’identité de Red, de sa mission ou des raisons qui l’avaient poussé à se faire passer pour Reddington.

Quant à lui, elle ne savait pas trop qu’en faire. Devait-elle l’obliger maintenant à se dévoiler davantage ou le laisser venir à elle ? Elle savait désormais à quoi s’en tenir alors pourquoi insister ?

« Parce que je veux qu’on en finisse avec les secrets », dit-elle à voix haute dans sa voiture.

Sans avoir de plan précis en tête pour l’instant, elle roula tranquillement vers Washington.

 

_**TBC...** _


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain en milieu de matinée, au moment où Red sortait de prison, Liz reçut un appel de Ressler.

  * Salut Don Juan !
  * Salut Keen. Bon, j’ai ton information. Tu la veux de suite ou on joue aux devinettes d’abord ?
  * Il confirme la date de l’opération ?
  * Oui et non. En fait, il y a deux dossiers Reddington. Accroche-toi, c’est du lourd. Le premier est daté de février 1990 quand Red a subi une première intervention pour retoucher ses pommettes. Le bon Dr Maltz m’a expliqué que pour des raisons cicatricielles, une seconde opération n’était pas possible avant un an. Or Red est venu le voir 11 mois plus tard pour l’opération du second dossier, celui dont il m’a parlé au départ.
  * Pourquoi avait-il caché l’autre opération ?
  * Parce qu’il ne pensait pas que c’était important.
  * Je vois. Que lui as-tu fait pour obtenir sa collaboration ?
  * Je l’ai menacé de mener une enquête officielle sur chacun de ses clients. J’ai quand même jeté un œil sur certains noms, des fois que ça puisse nous servir un jour ou l’autre.
  * Agent un jour, agent toujours. Pas de vacances pour l’Agent Donald Ressler, le Captain America du FBI.
  * C’est ça, fous-toi de moi en prime. Tu me dois quand même un dîner.
  * Quand rentres-tu ?
  * D’ici 3 ou 4 jours, je pense. Le soleil et les filles m’épuisent. Je suis un type du Nord, moi.
  * Mais oui, mais oui.
  * Et de ton côté, tu as appris des trucs croustillants ?
  * Bien plus que ça encore. Je te dirai tout à ton retour, promis.
  * Tu m’intrigues, là…
  * Alors dépêche-toi de rentrer si tu veux la suite.



Ils continuèrent à discuter joyeusement pendant quelques minutes quand Liz reçut un double appel.

  * Désolée, y’a Red qui m’appelle. Je te laisse. Sois sage et à dans quelques jours.



Elle coupa la communication avec Ressler, inspira profondément et répondit à Red qui s’impatientait à l’autre bout du fil.

  * Tu en as mis du temps pour répondre, je commençais à m’inquiéter.
  * Bonjour à toi aussi.
  * Tu étais sous la douche ?
  * Non, j’étais en ligne avec Ressler. Il vient dîner à la maison dès son retour de Miami.
  * En ami ?
  * À priori, oui. Je découvre en lui des choses que je n’avais jamais vraiment perçues jusqu’à présent. Sais-tu qu’il est bourré d’humour ?
  * J’avoue que ce détail m’avait échappé. Et donc, tu commences à l’apprécier d’une manière un peu plus qu’amicale ?
  * Tu parles d’attirance sexuelle pour lui, je présume. Il est plutôt beau mec, bien bâti, charmant, drôle à ses heures, gentil et rassurant. Donc, je ne sais pas. S’il tentait de me séduire, peut-être que je me laisserais tenter.



Dans la voiture, Red grimaça.

  * Je comprends.
  * Tu m’appelais pour quelle raison ?
  * Je suis sorti ce matin. Marvin également. Et ainsi que je te l’avais promis, je t’appelais pour te donner un nom.
  * Red, on est dimanche. Tu ne veux pas attendre demain ? Là, j’aimerais vraiment beaucoup prendre ma journée de repos avec Agnès.
  * Tu vas chez Scottie ?
  * Elle m’attend pour déjeuner. Tu veux te joindre à moi ?
  * Je ne suis pas certain que passer la journée avec Scottie soit une bonne idée, Lizzie.
  * Elle est très gentille avec moi, tu sais.
  * Je n’en doute pas. Seulement, si elle me voit débarquer, son humeur risque d’être beaucoup plus maussade.
  * C’est peut-être l’occasion de faire la paix, tu ne crois pas ? Apprends à la connaître et tu verras que cette femme gagne à être connue.
  * Je connais déjà très bien cette femme, Elizabeth.
  * Dans quel sens dois-je entendre ça ?
  * Celui que tu veux.



Malgré elle, une pointe de jalousie la traversa. Imaginer Red et Scottie ensemble, faisant l’amour, ne lui plaisait pas.

  * Donc, tu déclines l’invitation ?
  * Non, je vais l’accepter, pour voir où ça nous mènera. Sur un plan professionnel, Scottie a toujours été excellente et si nous parvenions à trouver un terrain d’entente, peut-être que…elle moi pourrions retravailler ensemble. Dembe et moi pouvons passer te chercher, si tu veux.
  * Dans combien de temps ? Parce que je suis attendue pour midi. Et s’il y a une chose que j’ai apprise de Scottie c’est qu’elle aime la ponctualité.
  * Chez elle, ça frise même l’excès. Deux minutes de retard et tu as droit à deux jours de remontrances.
  * Je sais.



Elle sourit en pensant à la fois où elle était arrivée avec 5 minutes de retard pour emmener Agnès avec elle au zoo. Que n’avait-elle pas entendue ce jour-là et les suivants !

De son côté, Red demanda à Dembe dans combien de temps ils pouvaient être chez Liz.

  * Nous serons chez toi à 11h30, Lizzie.
  * En ce cas, c’est parfait. Et euh…juste au cas où, il faudrait s’arrêter prendre de quoi manger pour vous deux. Elle pourrait fort bien refuser de vous nourrir.
  * C’est tout à fait son genre, oui.



Il raccrocha et Liz partit prendre une douche et s’habiller.

Quand Red sonna à sa porte à l’heure dite et qu’elle le vit debout devant la voiture, attendant qu’elle arrive, elle ressentit une impression de déjà vu qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Curieux comme la mémoire d’un instant qu’on voulait oublier peut faire chavirer une situation qu’on devait pourtant apprendre à contrôler. Lucide, elle savait bien que tout ce qu’elle avait enfoui depuis ce jour-là était prêt à ressurgir. Elle le sentait en s’approchant de lui qui arborait un sourire tendre en la voyant.

Sans un mot, il lui ouvrit la portière et en passant près de lui, elle le frôla et éprouva des picotements le long de son épine dorsale. Il sentait si bon…

Elle salua Dembe et ils s’en allèrent.

  * Prêt à affronter la tigresse ?
  * Scottie ne me fait pas peur, Elizabeth.
  * Je ne parlais pas d’elle mais d’Agnès. Elle sera sûrement très heureuse de te voir et va t’accaparer pendant des heures.
  * Elle se souvient de moi ?
  * Tu plaisantes ! Elle demande souvent après toi. « Maman, Dada vient quand voir moi ? »
  * Dada…elle m’appelait ainsi quand tu étais dans le coma.
  * Et même avant ! Maintenant, elle dit Dada tout seul ou Dada Ray. Tout dépend des situations.
  * Dada c’est pour dire quoi, selon toi ?
  * Je ne lui ai jamais posé la question. Si tu es suffisamment courageux pour entendre son explication, libre à toi de lui demander.



Durant le trajet, ils parlèrent d’un peu tout et Red évita de lui donner un nom. Il le ferait dans la soirée. De temps en temps, il tournait la tête vers elle et se demandait ce qui se passait dans sa jolie tête. Elle lui semblait à la fois identique à ce qu’elle était depuis quelques temps mais également différente, plus légère, plus détendue et sereine. Il lui en fit la remarque juste avant d’entrer chez Scottie.

  * Je te sens particulièrement détendue, Lizzie. Plus que tu ne l’as jamais été en ma présence.
  * J’ai sans doute des raisons de l’être et je vais passer la journée avec les personnes qui me sont les plus chères. Alors, je suis seulement heureuse. Demain sera un autre jour. Là, j’ai envie de profiter de ce dimanche.



Il lui sourit et quand la voiture fut garée, ils n’eurent pas le temps d’en descendre, qu’une petite bombe humaine emmitouflée dans une doudoune à capuche accourut vers eux.

  * Maman !!! Et Dada ! Et Dembe !
  * Bonjour ma puce.
  * Bonjour Agnès.
  * Bonjour petit bout.



Elle fit des bisous à tout le monde, les laissant un à un sortir de la voiture quand Scottie apparût sur le perron de la maison. Elle se figea en voyant Red.

  * Elizabeth ?
  * Désolée Scottie, j’aurais dû vous prévenir mais ils avaient envie de voir Agnès et…elle demandait sans cesse après eux.
  * J’espère que tu as de meilleures intentions que la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus, Raymond.
  * Je suis venu en ami, Scottie. Mes intentions sont seulement de profiter pacifiquement de cette journée avec Agnès et Elizabeth. Maintenant, si ça peut te rassurer, Dembe et moi avons apporté de quoi manger.



Elle haussa les épaules et les fit entrer. Puis elle appela son majordome.

  * Joseph, pouvez-vous dire à votre épouse qu’il y a deux invités supplémentaires pour déjeuner ?
  * Je vais la prévenir sur le champ, madame.



Elle se tourna vers Red.

  * La cuisinière en fait toujours trop de toute façon. Quand je lui dis que nous serons 3 adultes pour manger, elle compte le double. Donc, tu vas garder ce que tu avais acheté pour ce soir.
  * Merci Scottie. Je reconnais là ton sens de l’hospitalité.



Les voyant côte à côte, Liz se demanda comment ces deux êtres avaient pu se faire un jour la guerre. Sachant ce qu’elle savait de chacun d’eux, elle aurait pourtant cru qu’ils seraient assez intelligents pour travailler de concert. Maintenant, s’ils avaient été amants, peut-être que ça avait mal tourné. Red et ses histoires d’amour…ça finissait toujours de manière mélodramatique.

Pendant le déjeuner, Agnès accapara la conversation, tout heureuse d’avoir sa maman, son Dada et Dembe avec elle chez Grand-mère. Et quand Red osa lui demander pourquoi elle l’appelait Dada, elle le regarda comme si la réponse était évidente.

  * Dada, Daddy, Dada Ray.
  * C'est logique.



La réponse jeta cependant un léger froid. Le visage de Scottie se crispa et ce que lut Red dans les yeux de Liz à ce moment-là le déstabilisa. Il n’y lut pas de peine, ni de ressentiment mais de la tendresse et une petite pointe de quelque chose d’autre. Elle était assise à côté de lui et prit sa main en la serrant très fort. Le moment dura quelques secondes à peine, jusqu’à ce que Scottie remette les idées en place à tout le monde.

  * Agnès, tu sais bien que Daddy est au ciel.
  * Oui Grand-mère. Mais Dada, il est comme Daddy. Il aime moi et ma maman aussi. Et pi Dembe c’est tonton.
  * Tonton ?
  * Bah oui ! Dembe tonton.



Red éclata de rire, ce qui détendit immédiatement l’atmosphère rendue pesante par le souvenir de Tom.

  * Les enfants font des analogies basées sur un sens de l’observation qui leur est propre. Ne le prends pas mal, Scottie. Agnès était encore bébé quand Tom est mort mais je te jure que personne ici ne pourra jamais oublier qui il était et combien il était aimé. Même moi, j’étais parvenu à l’apprécier, c’est pour te dire !
  * D’accord, Raymond. Je te crois. Je me souviens de ce que tu m’as dit lors des obsèques de mon fils. Ce jour-là, tu m’as surprise car je ne m’attendais pas à ça de ta part.
  * Je sais faire preuve de magnanimité parfois. Tom m’avait prouvé qu’il méritait mieux que le sort que Garvey lui avait réservé.



Liz sentit Scottie se refermer et hésita à intervenir.

  * N’oublie jamais que c’est à cause de toi qu’il est mort.



Et là, elle intervint gentiment.

  * Non, Scottie. Tom est mort parce qu’il était avide de danger. Il est mort parce que Mr Kaplan lui avait confié un secret trop lourd à porter. Il est mort parce qu’il était têtu et voulait aller au bout de cette histoire, qu’importait le prix à payer. Red n’y est pour rien. Il l’avait prévenu maintes fois d’arrêter, d’abandonner.



Et le silence suivit ses paroles pourtant pleines de bon sens. C’était la première fois qu’elle soutenait publiquement Red devant la mère de son défunt mari et sa fille. Elle sentit la main de Red sous la table venir caresser sa cuisse en guise de remerciement. Elle l’étreignit à son tour pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes. Et plus elle l’étreignait plus elle le voulait proche d’elle. Elle réapprenait peu à peu à apprécier sa chaleur, sa douceur et sa force. Quand Scottie se leva de table afin de répondre à un besoin urgent, Agnès s’exclama fièrement :

  * Grand-mère va faire pipi !



Dembe rigola avec la petite et Red se pencha vers Liz pour lui souffler à l’oreille : « Merci ».

Après les desserts, Agnès prit Dembe par la main afin de lui faire visiter la maison, laissant les autres au salon.

Liz crut bon de présenter ses excuses à Scottie qui se tenait rigidement près de la cheminée.

  * Pardon, Scottie. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser.
  * Je sais que ce que vous avez dit est vrai, Elizabeth. Je le sais car mon fils était comme ses propres parents, incapable de mener une vie normale et tranquille. Mais c’est tellement réconfortant de ne pas se sentir coupable en incriminant quelqu’un d’autre… ! Tu dois savoir ce que c’est ça, Raymond, n’est-ce pas ?
  * Je pensais ce que je t’ai dit au cimetière. Tu n’y es pour rien. La vie nous fait des coups en vache pour nous punir sans doute de nos erreurs de jugement, ou de quelques mauvaises actions. Je n’en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c’est que perdre son enfant, quel que soit son âge, est horrible et qu’on s’en remet toujours difficilement. Mais on s’en remet, avec le temps. On met d’abord un pied devant l’autre et un jour, on marche vers l’avenir.
  * Allons, nous sommes tous les deux trop vieux pour avoir un quelconque avenir radieux. Et nos épaules sont voûtées par trop de douleurs. Moi j’ai Agnès avec moi pour me rappeler tout ce que je n’ai pas pu vivre avec mon fils. Je n’ai pas eu assez de temps avec lui.
  * Je sais. Nous n’en avons jamais assez.
  * Mais toi, tu as Elizabeth.



Red regarda Liz qui les observait en silence.

  * Je ne suis toujours pas sûr d’être son père, tu sais. Tu me connais depuis longtemps, alors, à ton avis ?
  * Quand j’ai vu Tom la première fois, j’ignorais qu’il était Christopher. J’ai mis longtemps avant d’apprendre qu’il était le fils que j’avais perdu. J’ai essayé de le séduire, Raymond. Mais il résistait parce qu’il était fidèle à Elizabeth. Sans quoi, j’aurais couché avec lui. Il n’y a pas plus sordide que ça. Alors oui, je te connais bien. Je sais qu’une telle chose a certainement pu t’arriver. Tu as toujours aimé les jolies femmes et tu as toujours su t’en faire aimer aussi. Elizabeth, avez-vous les mêmes doutes que lui ?
  * Je me rappelle avoir tué mon père, Scottie. Je vous l’ai dit plusieurs fois, ce souvenir me hante car le visage que je vois est semblable à celui de Red sans être lui. Il y manque quelque chose, un je ne sais quoi d’humain. L’homme sur qui j’ai tiré avait les yeux vides. Alors oui, j’ai de gros doutes.



Red avala sa salive de travers.

  * Vous devriez faire un test maintenant, tous les deux. Quand je l’ai fait avec Christopher, tout s’est soudain éclairci. Je l’aimais comme une mère reconnaît son fils, avec toutes mes tripes. Ce cordon ombilical qui fut brutalement coupé quand on me l’a enlevé reprenait vie. J’ai fait appel à un laboratoire privé externe à nos activités afin de préserver toute confidentialité. Ils sont très réactifs et m’ont donné leurs résultats en moins de 24h. Je peux vous donner leurs coordonnées si ça vous intéresse.



Liz saisit l’opportunité pour amener Red progressivement à lui parler.

  * Je pense aussi que ce serait bien qu’on le fasse. Merci Scottie.



Red approuva de la tête en souriant. Puis Agnès entra dans le salon en quémandant la présence de sa mère.

  * Maman, Tonton Dembe veut toi dans ma chambre. Il a cassé ma poupée !
  * Urgence absolue ! J’arrive, poussin.



Elle laissa donc Red et Scottie seuls, une curieuse boule dans l’estomac. Quand elle fut partie, Scottie éclata.

  * Quand vas-tu enfin lui dire la vérité, Jim ? Te voir ici tout à l’heure m’a remué car autant je peux tricher quand tu n’es pas là, autant t’avoir dans les pattes me met la pression.
  * Personne ne t’y oblige, Susan. Personne ne t’a demandé de continuer à me couvrir. Ton mari l’a fait parce que je le payais grassement. Toi, c’est la Maison-Blanche qui te rémunère. Mais tu n’es pas tenue de préserver mon identité. Alors quoi ?



Elle baissa d’un ton. Leur conversation devait rester entre eux, sans pouvoir être entendue par quiconque.

  * Je ne veux pas que mon fils soit mort pour rien. Je veux que tu ailles au bout de ta mission, de ta quête, de ta vengeance. Je veux que tu fasses tomber ceux que je ne peux pas atteindre car je n’ai pas tes ressources et ton nom.
  * J’aurais pourtant bien besoin de ton aide et tes ressources. Il faut accélérer le mouvement.
  * Te lasserais-tu ?
  * Je redécouvre depuis peu une soudaine envie de vivre, oui. Et j’aimerais vieillir en paix.
  * C’est elle qui te rend ta vie, n’est-ce pas ? Celle par qui tout a commencé ou presque et par qui tout s’achèvera.



Il opina encore du chef.

  * J’ai l’impression confuse qu’elle sait quelque chose et qu’elle ne veut pas me le dire. Mais oui, tu as raison, je l’aime à m’en taper la tête contre les murs. Pour elle, j’ai cessé d’avoir des aventures dans le maigre espoir de pouvoir l’aimer un jour et…
  * …et qu’elle t’aime de la même façon.
  * Je suis un vieux fou.
  * Nous sommes deux vieux fous en ce cas.
  * Tu as quelqu’un ?
  * Il a 15 ans de moins que moi. Ce qui a commencé comme une histoire purement sexuelle a fini par prendre davantage d’ampleur. Pour m’occuper d’Agnès, j’ai mis mes activités en suspend mais mes équipes continuent à travailler.
  * Est-ce que ça te manque ?
  * Pas vraiment, non. Et entre Agnès et cet homme, j’ai de quoi m’occuper le corps et l’esprit.
  * Et donc, j’en déduis que tu refuses d’intégrer mon programme.
  * Non, je vais le faire mais sans bouger d’ici. Je peux mettre mes équipes à ta disposition mais…tu vas devoir bosser avec Mathias Solomon.
  * Là, je crois que ce ne sera pas possible, Susan. C’est un mercenaire de la pire espèce. Il aime faire mal aux gens. Si je le recroise un jour, je le tue sans sommation.
  * Je vais y réfléchir en ce cas.



Il leva son verre de Cognac et trinqua avec elle, les yeux dans les yeux. Elle murmura, féline :

  * Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu es un fabuleux amant. Le sait-elle aussi ?



Il émit un rire rauque, très sensuel.

  * Merci pour le compliment. Et non, elle ne le sait pas encore.



Elle passa une main aérienne sur son visage et lui souffla :

  * Montre-lui dès que tu le pourras.
  * Et pour ton fils, j’en fais quoi ? Il n’aurait sans doute pas aimé que je séduise sa femme, tu sais.
  * Mon fils était aussi idiot que ses parents. Ne laisse pas passer ta chance, Jim.



Liz avait observé la scène depuis qu’ils avaient trinqué ensemble, mais était restée cachée derrière la porte du salon, attendant le moment crucial pour entrer. Elle entendit les derniers mots et entra pour trouver Red, SON Red embrassant doucement la bouche de Scottie.

Dès qu’ils perçurent l’intruse, ils s’écartèrent l’un de l’autre.

  * Désolée de vous interrompre.
  * Nous étions juste en train de sceller une nouvelle amitié basée sur une franche et totale collaboration professionnelle, Lizzie.
  * Et personnelle.
  * Quoi ?
  * Tu embrasses toutes les femmes qui collaborent avec toi, Reddington ?



Il tiqua sur le ton glacial qu’elle avait utilisé. Le chaud et le froid toujours…

  * C’était juste un baiser d’amis. Rien de plus.
  * D’anciens amants aussi, n’est-ce pas ?



Scottie se sentit obligée de calmer le jeu.

  * Elizabeth, Raymond et moi avons eu une aventure, certes. Elle ne dura qu’une nuit il y a plus de 20 ans. Je vais collaborer avec lui en mettant mes équipes à sa disposition. Sans Mathias Solomon que je vais expédier à l’autre bout du monde pour s’occuper de terroristes Indonésiens. Il n’est question de rien d’autre. J’ai quelqu’un dans ma vie, ce jeune député qui croit en la vertu humaine et dont je vous ai parlé. Il n’y a rien de plus entre Raymond et moi. Il est tout à vous, je vous l’assure.



Liz se rendit compte que son attitude était possessive à l’extrême et ridicule s’il n’était qu’un père pour elle. Même putatif.

  * Il a eu tellement de maîtresses par le passé que je le soupçonne parfois d’avoir fait des enfants non reconnus partout où il est passé.
  * On ne t’a jamais dit que j’avais pour mission de surpeupler la planète, Elizabeth ?
  * Et on ne t’a jamais dit que les hommes de ton âge pouvaient souffrir de problèmes de prostate ? Quant à savoir si tu as fait des enfants partout, je pense qu’il vaudrait mieux pour l’humanité que cela ne soit pas le cas.
  * J’adore te voir jalouse, tu sais ça ?
  * Je ne suis pas jalouse.
  * Si, tu l’es. N’est-ce pas Scottie ?



Laquelle ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps.

  * Indéniablement. Vous me faites rire, tous les deux. Faites vite ce test et s’il s’avère que vous n’êtes pas apparentés, de grâce, passez à l’acte ! Le monde a bien assez souffert de vos tergiversations. Mon fils compris. Il est temps pour vous d’explorer vos relations sur un terrain réaliste, basé sur ce que vous éprouvez l’un pour l’autre et non sur ce qu’on vous a dit devoir éprouver. Vous sentez en vous que vous n’êtes pas père et fille alors n’hésitez plus à en avoir le cœur net et agissez selon vos envies. Pour une fois dans vos vies, agissez pour vous, par pour les autres, pas en souvenir du passé qui vous a liés, pas par rancœur ou je ne sais quoi.



Red et Liz ne surent répondre à la longue diatribe de Scottie. Elle avait mis le doigt précisément là où ils refusaient l’un et l’autre de le poser depuis des années. Mais Liz se montra combative car pour l’instant, elle ne voulait pas abandonner la partie si facilement. Certes, une faille de la taille de celle de San Andreas venait d’apparaître dans son comportement, mais n’était-elle pas aussi connue pour son manque de discernement ?

  * Je répète. Je ne suis pas jalouse mais j’admets une certaine possessivité. Je n’ai pas grand-chose en monde sinon vous deux et Agnès. Vous êtes ses grands-parents, jusqu’à preuve du contraire, et s’il s’avérait que tu n’es pas mon père, Red, cela ne changerait rien. Tu as agi comme tel depuis plus de deux ans. Si tu te transformais soudain en amoureux transi, je ne sais pas si j’en rirais ou si j’en serais offensée. Mais si tel était le cas, il te faudrait de toute façon me fournir des tonnes d’explications. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu sais pourquoi tu n’as pas demandé une seconde expertise sur le test ADN pratiqué par Cooper. Parce que tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité. Donc, tant que tu resteras campé sur cette position, je resterais campée sur la mienne.
  * En dépit du futur test que tu es d’accord pour faire ?
  * Sais-tu ce qu’il se passera si Scottie dit vrai ? Si ce que nous ressentons dans nos entrailles s’avère exact, je t’ai décrit ce que ça engendrerait pour toi. Des réponses à mes questions légitimes. Es-tu prêt à ça ?
  * Je le suis. Et tu sais très bien que je le suis. Depuis que je n’ai pas émis la moindre objection au fait que tu ailles voir Selma Orchard. Tu sais que je veux que tu découvres les choses par toi-même. Pour toi. Pour ta confiance en toi. Pour ce que tu mérites d’être. Pas pour le passé mais pour l’avenir. Le tien.



Puis Dembe revint pour les prévenir qu’Agnès s’était endormie. L’après-midi s’écoula sans autre fait marquant sinon les regards lourds de non-dits entre eux.

Dembe observait deux agents se méfier plus ou moins l’un de l’autre, se demandant dans quelle mesure ils pouvaient totalement se fier l’un à l’autre, et ayant pour Elizabeth plus d’amitié et d’affection que jamais. Elle naviguait dans ce monde depuis trop peu de temps pour en accepter les règles du jeu. Elle ne savait même pas encore qui était qui et pourquoi elle était là, au milieu d’enjeux qui la dépassaient certainement. Mais plus Dembe écoutait ce que Liz ne disait pas avec des mots et plus il était convaincu qu’elle savait qui n’était pas Red. La communication non verbale avait toujours été sa matière de prédilection quand il était encore étudiant. Après avoir acquis plus de bagages qu’il n’en emportait finalement avec lui, il s’était naturellement intéressé à ce qui faisait tourner le monde au-delà des mots. Et ce qu’il en avait appris lui servait depuis qu’il était revenu auprès de Red. Là, sous ses yeux se jouait aujourd’hui la vérité mise dans une balance de peur de perdre ou de trouver. Red avait peur de perdre Liz et Liz avait peur de trouver en Red les réponses à toutes ses questions. Y compris les plus intimes.

Il les voyait se chercher du regard parfois et quand ils se trouvaient, détourner les yeux pour ne pas trop se dévoiler. Ce soir, il allait les laisser seuls avec eux-mêmes.

Il s’éloigna un instant pour téléphoner. Quand il revint près des autres, il dit à Red :

  * Je dois passer chez Isabella. La petite est malade.
  * Quand ?
  * Dès que possible.
  * D’accord.



Comme toujours, Red prit alors les choses en main. Ils attendirent qu’Agnès ait fini sa sieste pour s’en aller, promesse faite à l’enfant de revenir bientôt. Red se mit au volant et déposa Dembe chez sa fille. Puis il reconduisit Liz chez elle.

Une fois garé devant l’immeuble, il se tourna vers elle.

  * Merci pour cette superbe journée, Elizabeth.
  * Tu as été formidable avec Scottie et Agnès.
  * Je peux te poser une question ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive en ce moment pour que tu sois si…
  * Si quoi ?
  * J’allais dire gentille, mais je devrais plutôt dire lucide, adulte, et malgré tout possessive à mon égard. Je suis perplexe.
  * Je tiens à toi. Il n’y a rien de bien mystérieux là-dedans. C’est ainsi depuis fort longtemps même si j’avais tendance à l’oublier. Et je n’ai pas envie de continuer cette conversation dans la voiture. Crois-tu qu’il serait inconvenant de monter passer la soirée en ma compagnie sans témoin ni chaperon ?



En parlant de témoin, il en percevait un de lumineux dans son esprit qui lui criait qu’en acceptant de monter chez elle, il tombait dans un piège. Mais il en avait assez de lutter contre elle et contre ses propres sentiments. Il voulait savoir où cette soirée pouvait les mener après tout ce qui avait dit et fait au cours de ces derniers jours. Il était prêt à courir le risque de se dévoiler. Alors il accepta en sortant de la voiture, lui ouvrant la portière et la suivant à l’intérieur. Sans un mot.

 

_**TBC...** _


	7. Chapter 7

En entrant chez elle, Liz se dit qu’elle avait bien fait de descendre son tableau à la cave la veille au soir. Si Red était tombé dessus, il aurait alors su…ce qu’elle savait.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Red se sentait mal à l’aise, ainsi seul avec elle dans l’intimité de son appartement.

Il s’installa sur le sofa et l’observa pendant qu’elle prenait des verres dans un placard et une bouteille dans le frigidaire.

  * Je pense que nous devrions célébrer la trêve que Scottie et toi venez de signer.



Il ne répondit pas et remarqua que la bouteille était déjà ouverte et partiellement entamée.

  * Elle est ouverte depuis combien de temps ?
  * Depuis hier.
  * Une raison particulière ?
  * Une raison personnelle, en effet. Et n’insiste pas, je ne te dirai rien.



Il sourit en se saisissant de son verre.

  * Et donc, tu devais m’expliquer pourquoi tu étais si aimable avec moi depuis quelques jours.



Ils trinquèrent et elle attendit d’avoir avalé une gorgée pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

  * Tu as toujours été présent pour moi. Comme un ami, comme un père aussi parfois. Et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je t’ai repoussé, où je t’en ai voulu pour tout ce qui allait de travers dans ma vie, où je t’ai trahi et blessé. Tu ne méritais pas la moitié des souffrances que je t’ai infligé. Je me suis si souvent servie de ton amour pour moi que c’en était devenu machinal, comme un réflexe pavlovien. Plus tu m’aimais et plus je voulais te faire mal.
  * Pourquoi ?
  * Parce que tu étais le meilleur exutoire à ma colère, mes frustrations.
  * Et parce que tu refusais de m’aimer aussi, n’est-ce pas ?
  * J’ignore ce que je ressens pour toi. Je tiens à toi, c’est indéniable, et….



Le portable de Red se mit à sonner, interrompant Liz. Il regarda qui l’appelait et prit la communication en levant les yeux au ciel.

  * Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? [...] Et ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? […] Je vois. […] J’arrive dans 20 minutes. D’ici là, tu ne fais rien de stupide, compris ?



Il raccrocha, mécontent.

  * Je vais devoir m’en aller, Elizabeth.
  * Un problème ?
  * Smockey a des ennuis dans un Club de la ville. Apparemment, il est sorti avec la fiancée d’un mafieux Russe. Lequel veut lui faire la peau. Donc, je vais aller le sortir de là.
  * Je peux t’accompagner ?
  * Je pensais demander à Dembe.
  * Laisse-le profiter de sa famille pour ce soir. Et je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seul.



Il la considéra un instant, hésitant. Elle insista.

  * N’oublie pas que je parle Russe, ça peut peut-être aider, non ?
  * Je le parle également, Lizzie. Il est un peu rouillé mais suffisant pour négocier ou comprendre ce que les autres disent.
  * Et si c’était un piège pour t’atteindre ?
  * C’est hautement probable.



Il se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre.

  * Tu m’accompagnes mais tu ne fais rien d’idiot, d’accord ? Ne sors pas ta plaque du FBI, par exemple. Ce soir, tu es Elizabeth Keen, une de mes amies.
  * Bien monsieur !



Ravie de pouvoir l’accompagner, il se mit au volant et sourit intérieurement de bonheur à l’idée qu’elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Une fois devant le Club, il la précéda pour lui ouvrir la portière.

  * À partir de maintenant, tu prends ma main et tu ne la lâches pas. Ces types adorent les jolies femmes et tu serais une proie échangeable contre Smockey.
  * Donc, tu vas leur faire comprendre que je suis avec toi.
  * Oui. 



Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et leurs doigts se nouèrent machinalement de manière très intime. Un regard troublé partagé avant d’entrer et une fois les vigiles passés, ils se retrouvèrent à l’intérieur. Ils eurent tôt fait de repérer le groupe qui détenait Smockey. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir la scène sans être vus. Red agrippa Liz et l’entraîna contre un mur dans un coin sombre. Puis il murmura à son oreille.

  * Ce n’est pas pour Smockey ou moi qu’ils sont là, Elizabeth. Tu reconnais le type à la droite de Smockey ?
  * Il faisait partie des gardes de l’Ambassade Russe.
  * Ils te veulent, toi. Et je n’aime pas du tout la tournure que prennent les événements. Nous allons avoir besoin de renforts pour sortir Smockey de là.



Le fameux garde de l’Ambassade tourna la tête un instant et Liz se blottit immédiatement contre Red, afin qu’il ne puisse pas la voir. Ce qui était inutile mais l’instinct lui avait soufflé de se cacher. Cependant, bien lui en avait pris car le garde commençait à venir vers eux. Toujours dans les bras de Red, elle lui chuchota :

  * Il vient vers nous.
  * Je sais.
  * Embrasse-moi.



Stupéfait par la proposition mais voyant le type approcher d’eux, il ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps et posa sa bouche sur celle de Liz. Il était adossé au mur, elle pressée contre lui, ses cheveux longs couvrant leurs visages. Le garde passa près d’eux sans les voir. Et de toute façon, ni Liz ni Red ne s’en préoccupaient plus. Quand la bouche de Liz s’ouvrit et que leurs langues fusionnèrent, elle retrouva les sensations enivrantes qu’elle avait voulu oublier. Il embrassait avec douceur et puissance, avec un savoir-faire incroyable. Elle oublia tout ce qui n’était pas lui et se laissa totalement emporter par leurs baisers. Car après le premier, ils ne purent s’empêcher d’en enchaîner plusieurs.

Ce fut Red qui refit surface en premier en mettant un terme à leurs délicieux échanges.

  * Lizzie…



Elle s’écarta légèrement de lui pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle souffla un grand coup sans le regarder.

  * Bon … au temps pour le père et la fille, hein ?
  * Nous savons tous les deux que nous ne l’avons jamais été. N’est-ce pas ?
  * J’y avais pourtant cru. Je suppose que tu devras m’expliquer ça.
  * Je te le promets. On sauve Smockey, on rentre et on discute. Est-ce que ça te convient ?



Elle acquiesça de la tête.

  * Raymond ? 
  * Oui ?
  * Tes baisers m’ont manqué.



Il lui sourit et embrassa la paume de sa main.

  * Appelle les renforts depuis l’extérieur. Je vais voir comment va Smockey.
  * Sois prudent.
  * Toujours. 



Elle ressortit donc du Club et s’éloigna pour téléphoner à l’écart des vigiles.

Quand elle vit ressortir Red, seul, elle alla directement vers lui.

  * Alors ?
  * Alors ils abattront Smockey si tu ne te livres pas d’ici une heure. Je leur ai dit que j’allais te chercher.
  * Samar et Aram vont venir avec des renforts en civil. Ils devraient arriver d’ici 45 minutes. Ils entreront par petits groupes afin de passer inaperçus.
  * Tu ne demandes pas pourquoi ils te veulent ?
  * Je suis prête à parier que c’est en lien avec mes défunts parents.
  * Selon eux, tu détiendrais des secrets à ton insu. Ils veulent savoir ce que tu sais.
  * Sachant que je ne sais rien, je vois déjà le programme. Torture, manipulation mentale, exploration de la mémoire, et à la fin, exécution.
  * Il faut que tu saches pourquoi ils pensent ça, Elizabeth.
  * Je t’écoute en ce cas.
  * Viens, retournons à la voiture.



Il lui prit le bras et la guida jusqu’au véhicule.

  * Ton père avait laissé entendre que si malheur lui arrivait, il t’avait implanté tous les secrets qu’il détenait. Il l’aurait fait quand il t’a enlevée.
  * Tu en penses quoi ?
  * J’ai toujours pensé qu’il avait menti mais l’acharnement de ses anciens partenaires commerciaux à te mettre la main dessus m’inquiétait.
  * D’où le changement d’identité pour moi, ainsi que l’effacement de ma mémoire. Mais je pense que tu n’as pas fait qu’effacer mes souvenirs, n’est-ce pas ?
  * J’ai voulu savoir si les allégations de ton père étaient exactes.
  * Et ?
  * Et il n’y a rien dans tes souvenirs qui puisse être compromettant pour qui que ce soit. Sinon moi, désormais.



Elle lui sourit gentiment.

  * Je me compromets aussi beaucoup en flirtant avec mon père, tu ne crois pas ?
  * Ta moralité laisse à désirer, en effet.



Elle se rapprocha de lui en le regardant avec envie.

  * Maintenant, au point où j’en suis, un peu plus ou un peu moins…



Elle lui caressa la joue tendrement.

  * Je n’ai pas l’intention d’arrêter de t’embrasser, Raymond. Ni aujourd’hui, ni demain, ni plus tard. Tu es comme une drogue merveilleuse qui coule dans mon sang et accélère son flux.
  * J’ai toutefois des explications à te donner.



Et là enfin elle comprit qu’elle n’aurait jamais rien à craindre de lui. Qu’il n’essaierait pas de se dérober. Parce qu’il l’aimait.

  * En arrivant chez moi, nous irons faire un tour dans la cave. J’ai quelque chose à te montrer. Pour l’instant, je n’attends qu’une seule chose de ta part.
  * Laquelle ?



Elle coulissa davantage et l’embrassa doucement. Il lui rendit aussitôt son baiser, incapable de réfréner le désir qui montait en lui.

Puis il se mit à rire. Ce qui la surprit.

  * Quoi ?
  * Je pensais seulement que nous avons tous les deux une certaine propension à vouloir nous embrasser dans les voitures. Comme des adolescents. Et ce soir, j’avoue que je me sens revenir 40 ans en arrière. Tu ne m’as jamais rendu aussi heureux, Lizzie.
  * Que diras-tu quand nous ferons l’amour ?
  * Que je t’aime. Tellement fort que tout le reste n’existe plus. Tu pourrais faire de moi tout ce que tu veux.
  * Je le sais depuis longtemps et j’en ai largement profité.
  * Tu pourras en profiter encore aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.
  * Continue comme ça et tu pourras aussi tout me demander. Tu me rends faible et forte à la fois.



Ils se turent de nouveau pour partager de nouveaux baisers, de plus en plus intenses. Leurs mains se posaient où elles le pouvaient dans l’habitable inconfortable de la voiture. Entre deux baisers, ils éclatèrent de rire simultanément.

  * Sous un lampadaire !!! Encore un peu et on pourra nous arrêter pour outrage à la pudeur.
  * Et demain on lira dans les journaux que le criminel connu sous le nom de Raymond Reddington a été interpellé alors qu’il se livrait à des attouchements sexuels sur la voie publique avec l’agent Elizabeth Keen du FBI. Laquelle était totalement consentante.
  * Ce qui ferait une ligne supplémentaire à ton épais dossier et qui mettrait tout le monde dans l’embarras. Parce que tout le monde croit que nous sommes père et fille. Imagine la tête que feraient tes collègues s’ils nous surprenaient maintenant ?



De fait, il avait une main posée entre les cuisses de Liz et elle avait ouvert sa fermeture éclair afin de le toucher. Ils s’embrassaient par attouchements successifs afin de faire baisser leur pression artérielle. Puis ils remirent de l’ordre dans leurs tenues et Liz reprit sa place en soufflant.

  * Nous avons perdu un temps précieux, toi et moi, Raymond.
  * C’était sans doute inévitable. Je t’attendais, j’attendais que tu ouvres les yeux, que tu me vois tel que je suis, que tu m’acceptes et me comprennes. Je savais que je ne te laissais pas indifférente mais tu n’étais pas prête. Alors…j’ai laissé le temps faire son œuvre sans jamais cesser ni d’espérer, ni de t’aimer.



Elle se renfrogna soudain.

  * J’ai malgré tout un gros problème à régler.
  * Lequel ?
  * Jennifer. 



Il comprit immédiatement que la fille aînée de Reddington était derrière l’attitude de Liz depuis des semaines.

  * Laisse-moi deviner ce qu’il s’est réellement passé au cours de ces derniers mois. Garvey avait donné le sac à Jennifer, pour qu’elle le cache. Elle savait qui je n’étais pas quand vous avez fait connaissance. Quand Ross est entré dans la danse, il fut une diversion, un outil, afin que Jennifer puisse t’atteindre en te montrant le sac, son contenu et les résultats du test ADN. Elle voulait que tu me haïsses, que tu me détruises et me tues. N’est-ce pas ?
  * Pour Ross cependant, je dois t’avouer que j’ai menti. Une fois de plus. Je me suis servie de tes sentiments pour moi afin de voir les preuves par moi-même. Et pour ça…
  * Tu as maquillé ta prise d’otage, tu m’as fait croire que tu courais un grand danger. Tu voulais que je dise la vérité à Ross pendant que tu écoutais.
  * Pardon. 
  * Non, c’était de bonne guerre. Mais totalement stupide ! Il t’a frappée. Quand j’ai vu ton visage tuméfié, je….j’ai tué Ross aussi pour ça.
  * Jennifer était là aussi. Elle est partie avant que tu n’entres dans la pièce où j’étais attachée. Et c’est moi qui ai demandé à Ross de me frapper. Je voulais tellement savoir… !



Il eut ce tic de la bouche qui démontrait son agacement, ou sa déception.

  * Dembe et Dom me demandaient depuis longtemps de te dire la vérité. Ils pensaient que tu serais sans doute furieuse au départ mais que tu comprendrais très vite mes raisons.
  * Pas seulement les tiennes. J’ai vu mon grand-père hier. Il m’a tout raconté. Et maintenant, je ne sais pas quoi faire de Jennifer.



Il la regarda, l’air un peu ahuri. Elle était allée voir Dom et savait qu’il était son grand-père. Bigre ! Il comprit soudain qu’elle était au courant de quasiment tout. Et qu’en dépit de tout, elle le voulait encore, lui. Puis il pensa à Jennifer.

  * Je vais m’en occuper. Je ne vais pas l’éliminer, Lizzie. Juste lui expliquer certaines points. Si elle est intelligente, elle fera la part des choses et sortira de nos vies. Si elle ne l’est pas, je lui offrirai de l’argent et un billet aller, sans possibilité de retour, pour une base scientifique en Antarctique où ils ont besoin d’une serveuse.



Le cerveau de Liz tournait à plein régime. Elle avait trahi sa sœur en acceptant de se fier à son instinct et à ses sentiments pour Red.

  * J’aimerais être avec toi quand tu la verras. Il faut qu’elle comprenne que je ne l’ai pas trahie. J’ai trop peu de famille encore en vie pour faire de ma sœur mon ennemie. Tu comprends ?
  * Je peux te demander ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis ?
  * Le Président. Mon grand-père. Tout ce que j’ai appris sur toi récemment me donne un portrait si peu détestable et tellement humain. Même si je t’en veux un peu de n’avoir pas eu assez confiance en moi. Mais c’est quelque chose que nous réglerons sur l’oreiller. Plus j’apprenais à te connaître et plus j’apprenais à me connaître aussi. J’avais oublié que j’étais profiler de métier parce que j’avais un sens inné de l’observation et du décryptage des actions en fonction des personnalités. En tombant amoureuse de Tom, j’ai perdu mes repères. En te rencontrant, j’aurais pu les retrouver si j’avais eu les yeux en face des trous. Tout ce que tu me disais semblait vouloir me donner des indices pour me faire comprendre quelque chose qui m’échappait. Sans doute était-ce trop gros pour moi.



Il soupira. Elle était enfin devenue adulte et en pleine possession de ses moyens. Sa patience avait finalement eu raison.

  * Ne te juge pas trop sévèrement, Elizabeth. J’ai une grande part de responsabilité dans tes erreurs de jugement. À trop vouloir te protéger, je t’ai fermé les yeux.



Elle allait répliquer quand on toqua à la vitre. C’était Samar.

  * Agent Navabi, quel plaisir.
  * Bonsoir Red. Je suis venue avec Aram et 5 autres couples en civil. Des forces d’intervention seront prêtes à agir dès que nous leur en donnerons le signal.



Il se tourna vers Liz.

  * Prête ?
  * Prête à faire l’appât.



Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le Club devant lequel Aram les attendait. Les vigiles furent rapidement neutralisés sans qu’aucun coup de feu ne soit tiré.

  * Nous allons entrer. À tous, soyez prudents et s’il vous plait, il nous en faut un en vie. Donc, on évite le bain de sang autant que possible.
  * Red ! Vous êtes plus expéditif d’ordinaire !
  * J’ai des raisons de vouloir en garder un vivant, Samar.



Elle lui sourit et ils entrèrent par petits groupes, encerclant discrètement l’endroit où les Russes se tenaient avec Smockey.

  * Alors, monsieur Reddington, vous nous ramenez la fille à ce que je vois.



Les Russes se levèrent et entourèrent Liz et Red. Ils relâchèrent Smockey qui se positionna derrière Red.

  * Nous n’allons pas vous faire de mal, Masha.
  * Je m’appelle Elizabeth Keen. Agent Spécial du FBI. M’enlever pour me soutirer des informations que je ne détiens pas est une infraction passible de la peine capitale.
  * Vous pensez ne pas détenir ces informations. Or tout nous pousse à croire que votre père vous les avait transmises. Et nous en avons besoin.
  * J’avais bien compris. Monsieur… ?
  * Excusez-moi. Mon nom est Sasha Ourliakof. Vous connaissez déjà l’un de mes hommes, n’est-ce pas ?
  * Le lâche qui s’est caché ? Oui, je m’en souviens vaguement. Vous recrutez des hommes n’importe où et surtout, franchement, ne le prenez pas mal, mais celui-ci est une mauviette.



Le dénommé Sasha éclata de rire.

  * Tu entends ça, Dimitri ?
  * Elle fera moins la fière quand nous serons elle et moi dans la même pièce.



Il s’approcha d’elle et lui saisit les bras pour l’immobiliser. Red se crispa instantanément, fit un geste discret de la tête en direction de Samar, ce qui donna le signal à l’opération.

Quand les Russes comprirent qu’ils étaient cernés, ils sortirent leurs armes et commencèrent à tirer sur les agents. Liz mit Dimitri hors d’état de nuire en l’assommant ; Red s’occupa personnellement de Sasha en lui tirant une balle dans l’épaule et une autre dans le genou.

Le chaos dura à peine 5 minutes, fit 3 morts chez les Russes et des blessés parmi les agents. Puis quand le silence retomba, les agents embarquèrent les Russes seulement blessés, Red et Liz se réservant le droit d’interroger Sasha. Ils l’emmenèrent, menotté et sanguinolent avec eux. Quant à Smockey, il avait décampé depuis longtemps.

Dans la voiture, Red s’installa avec Sasha à l’arrière pendant que Liz prenait le volant.

  * Si tu survis à cette nuit, Sasha, tu seras dans un état tel que ta propre mère ne pourra pas te reconnaître. Donc, tu vas répondre à nos questions.
  * Va te faire voir, Reddington !
  * C’est prévu après que tu te sois mis à table. Qui te paye ?
  * Le pape.
  * Lizzie, tu peux nous conduire au hangar ?
  * Lequel ?
  * Celui du lama, tu te souviens ?
  * Pas de problème. Nous y serons vite.



Red prit son téléphone et appela Brimley.

  * Ce que tu veux, Brimley. C’est un objet récalcitrant qui a deux balles dans le corps. Une dans l’épaule et l’autre dans le genou gauche. […] Au hangar 12, on t’y attend mais ne lambine pas ! […] D’accord, je vais voir ce qu’on peut faire.



Il raccrocha.

  * Elizabeth, par le plus grand des hasards, aurais-tu des pinces coupantes chez toi ?
  * J’ai ça, en effet.
  * Alors fais un détour par là. Oh et puis, il faudra aussi prendre du gros sel, du poivre, du dissolvant et de l’alcool à brûler, si tu en as.
  * Brimley sait que je ne suis pas un supermarché ouvert 24h/24 ?
  * Désolé. Je n’ai pas l’intention de perdre trop de temps avec ce…sac d’immondices.
  * Aurais-tu des projets romantiques pour cette nuit ?
  * Il s’avère que je vais faire l’amour pour la première fois à la femme que j’aime depuis des années. Il n’y a rien de plus romantique que ça, tu ne crois pas ?
  * Elle en a de la chance… !



Elle croisa son regard tendre dans le rétroviseur et lui renvoya un sourire tout aussi tendre. Puis Red se reconcentra sur l’homme qui tachait la voiture.

  * Bon, machin, en arrivant, tu vas me nettoyer cette voiture !
  * Tu as mis ton cerveau dans tes coronas, vieillard !
  * Le vieillard t’a mis deux balles dans le corps sans que tu aies eu le temps de répliquer. Et il va te botter les fesses si tu ne nettoies pas cette voiture. Pigé ?



Il prit son arme et la déposa entre les cuisses du Russe.

  * Et au prochain vilain mot de ta part, à ta prochaine insulte, tu dis adieu à tes…coronas, comme tu les appelles.
  * Tu pourras me supprimer sans que je dise un mot, Ducon !



Le bruit d’une détonation résonna dans l’habitable. Il était pourtant prévenu, non ? Aussitôt, Sasha hurla de toutes ses forces et perdit connaissance.

  * Il est out.
  * Au moins ferons-nous le reste du trajet dans le calme. Tu lui as vraiment explosé les testicules ?
  * J’ai tiré juste à côté. Mais je pense que ses attributs sexuels ont été endommagés.
  * C’est moche ce que tu fais là. Très moche.
  * Je suis un méchant monsieur, tu le sais.



Elle ne retint plus son rire quand il se pencha derrière son dossier pour lui embrasser la nuque.

Elle arriva en bas de chez, monta rapidement chercher tout ce dont Brimley allait avoir besoin et redescendit au pas de charge. Dans la voiture, Sasha avait repris connaissance quand elle entra.

  * J’expliquais à notre ami qu’il ne pourrait plus faire l’amour mais qu’il avait encore tout ou partie de ses attributs. Et là il m’a traité de je ne sais quoi en Russe.
  * Que t’a-t-il dit ?
  * Собака. Sobaka. 
  * Il t’a pris pour un chien.



Red ayant un sens de l’humour très développé, se mit à rire de bon cœur.

  * Mon pauvre Sasha, tu es intellectuellement limité à ce que je vois. Mais peut-être sais-tu comment on cautérise une plaie avec des ingrédients de cuisine. Lizzie, tu me passes le dissolvant, s’il te plait ?



Elle obtempéra et Red en déversa un peu sur l’épaule du Russe qui hurla et retomba dans les vapes de nouveau.

  * Sa résistance laisse quand même à désirer. Cette pauvre chochotte perd connaissance à chaque petite douleur.
  * Les Mafieux Russes ne sont plus ce qu’ils étaient.



Ils arrivèrent au hangar 12 et Liz aida Red à sortir Sasha de la voiture. Ils allèrent ensuite l’installer dans la pièce fermée où ils attendirent patiemment Brimley pendant quelques minutes. Le Russe en profita pour se réveiller.

  * Alors c’est quoi la suite ?
  * Tu ne vas pas être déçu, chochotte. Un de mes plus anciens amis est spécialiste de l’interrogatoire fantaisiste. Il en a fait parler de bien plus solides que toi, tu sais. Cela dit, vu que tu t’évanouis à la moindre petite douleur, il va sans doute falloir qu’on te réveille à chaque fois. Donc, tu vois le tuyau ici ?



Il lui désigna un énorme tuyau posé non loin de la chaise.

  * Haute pression d’eau garantie. Tu te prends un jet de ce truc dans la figure et tu as l’impression que ta tête va se décrocher de ton cou. Hey, une fois, j’ai vu un type qui a pris un seul jet de cette eau et il est mort quelques heures plus tard avec le nez au niveau des yeux, les yeux hors des orbites et la bouche étirée dans un sourire digne des Tex Avery. Il ne ressemblait plus à rien.
  * Si tu crois m’impressionner…
  * Penses-tu, non ! Un solide gaillard comme toi, il en faut plus. Ah, voilà mon ami Brimley.



Brimley avança lentement, traînant avec lui sa bouteille d’oxygène et une bouteille d’essence de térébenthine.

  * Il faudra apprendre à respecter le sommeil des braves gens. Vous avez pris le nécessaire que j’avais demandé ?
  * Tout est là, Brim. Pardon de te déranger si tard.
  * Alors c’est qui le gugusse ?
  * Il s’appelle Sasha. Mafieux Russe. Je veux savoir qui l’emploie et où trouver son employeur. Et il a une autre blessure en haut de la cuisse droite, tout près de ses parties génitales.
  * Celle-ci va me faciliter le boulot.
  * Je m’en doutais. Il faut que tu saches aussi que notre ami a du mal à résister à la souffrance. Il a une tendance naturelle à s’évanouir.
  * Vous deux allez rester dans le coin en ce cas. Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour le réveiller.
  * J’avais compris, Brim. Fais le nécessaire, je compte sur toi.



Ils refermèrent la porte et s’installèrent sur une caisse en attendant que Brimley les fasse revenir.

  * Notre nuit va être courte, Lizzie. Je suis navré.



Elle l’embrassa tendrement.

  * Je peux te poser une seule question en attendant tes explications, et que je te fournisse aussi les miennes ?
  * Je t’en prie.
  * Quel est ton véritable nom ?



Il lui sourit gentiment.

  * Je porte le nom de Raymond Reddington depuis plus de 30 ans, tu sais. J’ai parfois du mal à me souvenir de comment je m’appelais avant.
  * S’il te plait. Même si ça ne change pas grand-chose, au fond. C’est juste pour que, dans l’intimité, je puisse t’appeler par ton vrai prénom.
  * Jim. Officiellement James Ford. Ma femme s’appelait Mary et ma fille Elizabeth.
  * C’est pourquoi tu as dit à Sam de me donner son prénom ?



Il acquiesça.

  * Je te parlerai d’elles, mais j’ignore encore qui a donné l’ordre de les tuer. Je sais seulement que c’est ton père qui a agi.
  * Il a pris ta vie, alors tu as pris la sienne.
  * Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Je n’aurais jamais imaginé alors où tout ça me mènerait.



Elle lui caressait doucement le visage quand Brimley ouvrit la porte.

  * Il est coriace mais dans les vaps.



Red se chargea du tuyau et Liz ouvrit le robinet. Quand l’eau à haute pression jaillit, Red banda tous ses muscles au maximum afin de ne pas laisser tomber le tuyau. Le visage du Russe s’étira sous la pression, sa tête se désarticula et il se réveilla. Liz coupa alors le robinet et elle ressortit en compagnie de Red, laissant à Brimley le soin de continuer l’interrogatoire.

Red se massait les bras. Quand Liz le remarqua, elle l’interrompit.

  * Enlève ta veste. Je vais m’occuper de toi.



Il fit ce qu’elle demandait et se retrouva en chemise.

  * S’il ne faisait pas si froid, je te demanderais d’enlever aussi ta chemise mais ça ira comme ça. On verra le reste une fois à la maison.
  * J’aime la manière dont tu dis ça.
  * Quoi donc ?
  * La maison.



Elle lui massa doucement mais fermement les avant-bras, chaque muscle étant encore traumatisé par la puissance de l’eau.

  * J’ai toujours aimé tes bras puissants, tu sais. Et tes jambes aussi. Et…
  * Lizzie, continue à me masser et tais-toi. De grâce. Je ne suis pas de bois !



Elle baissa la tête et constata par elle-même qu’un autre muscle se tendait sous le pantalon de Red. En d’autres circonstances, elle l’aurait volontiers massé aussi. Cette pensée la fit rougir. Elle cessa de lui masser les bras et l’embrassa à pleine bouche…baiser auquel il répondit avec enthousiasme.

Le bruit de la porte qui s’ouvrait les sépara néanmoins.

  * Il a parlé et ne parlera plus. Son employeur est un Américain. Robert Chandler. On peut le trouver…
  * Je sais où le trouver, Brim. Merci pour tout. J’appellerai une équipe pour le nettoyage demain matin. Tu peux rentrer chez toi.



Brimley s’en alla et Red souffla un grand coup en jetant un œil à la dépouille du Russe.

  * Chandler fut mon équipier à la NSA, il y a des lustres de ça. Je ne l’avais jamais vraiment soupçonné…jusqu’à aujourd’hui.
  * Et tu sais où il est maintenant ?
  * Il dirige la NSA.
  * Tu plaisantes ?
  * Le directeur de la plus grande organisation de lutte contre le terrorisme est un homme qui veut tes souvenirs à n’importe quel prix. J’aurai une discussion amicale avec lui dès demain.
  * Je pourrai venir ?
  * Tu es directement concernée, alors oui, tu pourras venir.



Elle lui prit le bras et ils quittèrent le hangar en discutant.  

  * Tout est tellement plus simple entre nous quand les secrets disparaissent, tu ne trouves pas ?
  * Oui mais…cela va te mettre dans une position délicate vis-à-vis du FBI, Elizabeth. Et même protégée par le Président, tu ne pourras plus jamais être libre. Du moins, pas tant qu’il reste des pourris à éliminer.
  * Nous allons mettre les bouchées doubles alors. Et au diable le FBI ! Tout ce que je veux c’est t’aider à en finir avec cette liste au plus vite. Afin que nous puissions vivre sereinement ensemble, comme un couple normal.



Il se mit à rire.

  * Nous ne serons jamais un couple vraiment normal, Lizzie. Cela dit, j’apprécie beaucoup tes projets d’avenir. Il y a quelques jours à peine, je n’osais pas en rêver autant.
  * Nous serons un couple anormal et après ? Qui s’en soucie ? Tu as 25 ans de plus que moi ? Bagatelle. Nous sommes deux agents très secrets ? Je peux vivre avec ça tant que tu n’as plus de grand secret pour moi. Et réciproquement. Ma fille t’adore. Et moi…j’ai hâte d’être à la maison pour découvrir l’homme qui se cache sous ces vêtements.



Le trajet jusqu’à chez Liz se fit dans un silence tendu, la tension sexuelle entre eux étant désormais à son point culminant.

Sitôt la voiture garée, ils se précipitèrent dehors, montèrent à l’appartement et se jetèrent l’un sur l’autre dès que la porte fut refermée.

 

**_TBC...._ **


	8. Chapter 8

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils reposaient, heureux, dans le lit de Liz. Elle avait continué à l’appeler Raymond et n’utilisa jamais son véritable ancien prénom. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Raymond. Point.

  * Deux fois ! On m’a toujours dit que les hommes de ton âge étaient lents à la détente et qu’ensuite, il leur fallait attendre un long moment avant de recommencer. Mais toi…toi, tu es inépuisable. C’est quoi ton secret ?



Il éclata de rire en la serrant contre lui.

  * L’abstinence depuis des années, Lizzie. J’ai imaginé ce scénario des millions de fois depuis que je te connais. Et c’est encore mieux que tous les fantasmes que je pouvais avoir. Tu es fantastique.
  * Attends, tu n’as pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis combien de temps ? Ne me dis pas depuis 6 ans !
  * Non, quand même pas. On va dire que depuis notre cavale ensemble, j’ai du mal à trouver d’autres femmes plus appétissantes que toi. Tu m’as totalement vampirisé.
  * Tu avais du retard à rattraper.
  * J’en ai encore mais…tu vas devoir attendre un peu que je me restaure. N’as-tu pas faim ?
  * Maintenant que tu le dis, si !



Elle se leva, nue comme un ver et quitta la chambre pour y revenir quelques minutes plus tard.

  * Nous avons des pâtes, des œufs et des lardons.
  * Tu as de la crème quelque part ?
  * Oui, dans la porte du frigo.



Il se leva à son tour, ne remit pas ses vêtements et c’est tous les deux nus qu’ils allèrent dîner. Red n’en revenait toujours pas de la tournure qu’avaient pris les événements. Il ne quittait pas Liz du regard, encore émerveillé de pouvoir la contempler en tenue d’Eve pendant qu’elle mangeait avec lui.

Elle interrompit brusquement le cours de ses agréables pensées.

  * Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas dans toute cette histoire.
  * Une seule ?
  * Pourquoi préserver un tel secret de nous tous ? Je veux dire par là que nous t’avons maintes fois prouvé notre soutien. Samar sans doute plus que Ressler mais moins qu’Aram. Cooper t’apprécie bien plus qu’il ne le souhaiterait. Et moi…j’admets t’avoir souvent trahi, avoir trompé ta confiance, t’avoir blessé, mais tout cela aurait pu être évité si tu m’avais dit la vérité plus tôt. Quand nous étions en cavale, tu en avais l’opportunité mais tu ne l’as pas fait. J’ai souvent l’impression que tu compliques les choses en voulant, non pas te protéger, mais nous protéger tous.
  * Il s’avère que ma croisade est plutôt personnelle, Elizabeth. Bien sûr qu’en faisant tomber tous ces criminels je rends service à ma nation, à travers le FBI, et c’est sans doute pour ça que les Présidents successifs n’ont jamais rien dit. Mais il n’en demeure pas moins que mon but principal, celui qui motive ma mission, c’est la vengeance. Je veux venger la mort de ma petite fille et de ma femme. Elles n’auraient jamais dû payer pour le métier que je faisais.



Elle contourna la table et vint s’asseoir sur ses genoux pour l’embrasser tendrement.

  * Qu’est-ce qui a déclenché leur mort ?
  * J’enquêtais d’un peu trop près sur les activités de ton père. Je n’aurais jamais pu imaginer qu’ils iraient jusqu’à tuer ma famille. Et le pire dans tout ça c’est que je n’ai jamais retrouvé leurs corps. J’ai dû faire mon deuil devant des cercueils vides.
  * Sais-tu qui a donné les ordres ?
  * Pas encore, hélas. C’est pourquoi j’ai besoin de Scottie et de ses équipes.
  * Nous pouvons t’aider aussi.
  * Lizzie, qui que soient ces gens, ils sont encore plus dangereux que la Cabale. Crois-tu vraiment que je vous laisserais prendre de tels risques ? Non, c’est mon affaire personnelle. Je dois la régler avec des gens qui sont plus libres que vous ne l’êtes. Des gens qui n’hésiteront jamais à user de mesures radicales pour obtenir des renseignements. Vos badges vous interdisent de faire des choses pareilles. Vous faites tomber des pions mais je vise le roi, ou la reine.
  * Écoute, pour les autres, je suis d’accord. Mais Ressler est déjà au courant. Et tu es largement remonté dans son estime. Quant à moi, je suis impliquée et je ne vais pas rester les bras ballants à te regarder te battre contre des ennemis pour l’instant invisibles. Ta vengeance est la mienne aussi, Raymond.



Il soupira.

  * Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu saches tout ça. Je te connais, je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Et je refuse de revivre ce que tu m’as déjà fait vivre en simulant ta mort. Je vais avoir 60 ans et tu devras me survivre. Pas l’inverse. Parce que si je te perds, je meurs. Tu comprends ?



Elle s’énerva un peu, bien que toujours sur ses genoux.

  * Et moi, tu y penses ? Tu crois que je ressens quoi pour toi ? Tu crois que faire l’amour avec toi c’est juste pour assouvir un simple désir charnel ? Oh non, ça va beaucoup plus loin que ça. C’est beaucoup plus fort. Je suis amoureuse de toi, Raymond. De toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme. Je t’aime. Et si j’accepte l’idée que tu puisses un jour mourir, comme nous tous, je n’accepte pas l’idée que tu le fasses avant de nombreuses années. Je veux que tu vieillisses à mes côtés, je veux que tu puisses enfin couler des jours heureux, je veux que tu m’aides à éduquer Agnès. Donc, toi et moi, nous allons éliminer les salopards qui ont fait de nos vies cet enfer et ensuite, ensuite…tu m’épouseras. Après, tu compteras mes cheveux blancs qui arriveront les uns après les autres. Et dans 30 ans minimum, je t’autoriserai à penser à mourir. Pas avant. Compris ?



À court d’arguments, il l’embrassa passionnément. Il était ému par sa confession mais refusait toujours qu’elle soit à ses côtés pour sa propre vendetta. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle murmura à nouveau.

  * Je t’aime.
  * Et moi, je ne veux pas te compromettre. Je refuse que tu puisses être blessée ou tuée par ma faute. Trop de gens sont morts à cause de moi.
  * Mais tu me protègeras. Près de toi, rien ne peut m’arriver. C’est quand nous sommes séparés que tout déraille, que je fais n’importe quoi. S’il te plait, Raymond, considère que tu m’auras sous la main en permanence pour veiller à ce que rien ne m’arrive. Et j’en ferai pareil pour toi.



Il ne répondit pas et l’entraîna avec lui sous la douche. Il réfléchissait à la situation, pesant le pour et le contre, et elle l’observait.

  * Je veux faire partie intégrante de ta vie.
  * D’accord mais à une seule et unique condition.
  * Laquelle ?
  * Tu fais tout ce que je te dis et on demande à ton équipe de nous rejoindre en cas de nécessité.
  * Cela signifie que tu vas leur dire la vérité ?
  * Quel autre choix me laisses-tu ? Donald est déjà au courant et je pense que Samar a des doutes. Enfin, comment expliqueras-tu à Harold tes absences quand nous serons ensemble à traquer mes ennemis ?
  * Raymond, cela signifie aussi qu’on va devoir leur dire ce qu’il y a réellement entre nous.



Il la prit dans ses bras sous l’eau chaude.

  * J’espère qu’Harold n’est pas cardiaque.



Elle l’embrassa puis coupa l’eau et ils repartirent dans la chambre.

  * Au fait, Donald viendra dîner avec nous dès son retour. Et…euh…c’est toi qui as payé son séjour en Floride. Il est allé discuter avec ton ami, le Dr Maltz.
  * Tu veux que nous parlions de tout ça maintenant ?
  * Pas vraiment, non. J’ai d’autres idées en tête.
  * Ah oui ?
  * Je fais une étude scientifique sérieuse sur l’endurance des hommes de 59 ans en matière de sexe. Et plus précisément sur la cadence et la régularité de leurs rapports sexuels, en tenant compte de différents paramètres.
  * Je suis tout disposé à te servir de sujet d’étude.



Allongé sur le dos, il lui offrait son corps comme terrain d’expérimentation. Elle roula sur lui et l’embrassa doucement, jouant avec sa langue, effleurant sa bouche, se retirant. Il se laissait faire, sans bouger. Mais se sentit rapidement opérationnel. Elle put alors en conclure que cet homme de 59 ans la comblerait encore longtemps.

 

Le petit jour les trouva endormis dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

Elle lui montra son tableau blanc avant de partir travailler. Quant à Red, il se mit en quête d’un nom sérieux qui les conduirait peut-être vers ceux qui avaient tué sa famille.

La journée s’étira en longueur, elle appela Ressler qui lui apprit qu’il était rentré. Elle l’invita donc à dîner le soir-même, comme convenu, mais sans lui dire que Red serait là.

 

Quand Ressler arriva chez elle, il resta figé dans l’embrasure en voyant Liz dans les bras de Red. Elle lui sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche de son compagnon.

Ressler essaya de reprendre ses esprits et bafouilla plus qu’il ne parla.

  * J’ai…euh…dû louper…euh…un épisode ! Liz ????
  * Raymond, tu peux aller chercher quelque chose de fort pour notre ami ? Ress, entre et va t’asseoir, nous avons des tas de choses à te dire.



Comme un automate, Ressler alla s’asseoir sur la première chaise qu’il trouva et s’affala dessus. Red lui apporta un verre de whisky, sec en lui souriant gentiment.

  * Buvez ça, Donald. C’est celui que vous préférez.



Ressler obtempéra et vida son verre cul-sec.

  * Liz, est-ce que c’est ce que je crois ? Vous deux….vous…
  * Nous sommes amoureux et amants, oui. Et c’est en grande partie grâce à ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu es prêt à tout entendre ?
  * Allez-y.



Red lui raconta tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir pendant que Liz resservait Ressler qui buvait autant les paroles de Red que le whisky. Cela dura 20 bonnes minutes de monologue que Ressler n’osa pas interrompre. Il n’avait pas de question mais se demandait de plus en plus ce qu’il faisait là.

Quand Red eut terminé, Ressler sortit de sa torpeur.

  * En nous révélant à tous votre véritable identité et le rôle que vous jouez sur l’échiquier mondial, n’avez-vous pas peur que cela puisse fuiter ?
  * Si Harold, Aram, Samar et vous n’étiez pas dignes de ma confiance, je ne prendrais pas le risque, Donald. Mais vous avez bien compris évidemment que cela restera entre nous 6. Personne d’autre ne doit savoir. Je vais continuer à vous donner des noms, vous continuerez à les appréhender, et parallèlement, Elizabeth et moi traquerons plus haut avec l’aide de Scottie Hardgrave et ses équipes. Vous savez comme moi à quel point ils sont efficaces.
  * Justement, à ce propos, sur le plan légal, ils se situent où, tous ?
  * Ils sont officieusement la branche pourrie de l’État qui règle les questions délicates de manière musclée. Autrefois, on les appelait les Black Ops, militaires rattachés à la CIA ou à d’autres branches des services secrets. Scottie est tout aussi officieusement rémunérée par la Maison Blanche. Vous savez, Donald, ce monde n’est pas manichéen. Il faut souvent se salir les mains pour que d’autres les aient plus propres et que le système continue à fonctionner.
  * C’est ce que vous vous efforcez de m’apprendre depuis qu’on se connait.
  * Vous êtes celui que j’étais avant qu’on tue ma famille. J’étais idéaliste, choisissant toujours la force de loi et pas la loi de la force. Mais tout s’est peu à peu fissuré. J’y ai perdu mes illusions et une part d’humanité. Je ne veux pas que vous viviez ça un jour. Parce que j’ai besoin de votre probité pour me rappeler à l’ordre parfois. Vous êtes un homme bien, Donald. Alors restez-le aussi longtemps que possible.



Liz embrassa Ressler sur la joue, comme ça, pour le remercier peut-être.

  * Il a raison, Ress. De nous tous, tu es le plus apte à nous montrer le droit chemin, à ne pas nous laisser emporter par notre soif de vengeance.
  * Tu sais, Liz, en venant chez toi ce soir, j’avais d’autres idées en tête. Désolé, Reddington…
  * Ne le soyez pas, Donald. C’est plutôt à moi de vous présenter mes excuses. Ce qu’il se passe entre Elizabeth et moi est la suite logique à ce que nous avions déjà vécu pendant notre cavale. Les contre-temps, les problèmes nous ont éloignés sans jamais nous séparer totalement.



Liz retourna près de Red et posa sa main sur son bras.

  * Tu mérites mieux que moi, Don. Et tu devrais sérieusement songer à rencontrer une femme avec qui tu auras envie de passer plus d’une nuit. Tu es très séduisant, tu embrasses très bien et je sais que tu sauras rendre une femme heureuse.



Ressler se mit à rire de bon cœur, soudain plus léger.

  * Vous voyez, Red ? C’est ça ! Elle vous balance tout ça, comme ça, et se blottit dans les bras d’un autre homme. J’espère que vous êtes conscient de la chance que vous avez.
  * Je le suis.
  * Mais si jamais vous foirez avec elle, je vous casse la figure. Pigé ?



Red se leva et alla serrer la main de Ressler.

  * Bon deal, Donald. Et si nous passions à table ? J’ai une faim de loup !



 

Ils dînèrent ainsi tous les trois, en discutant de choses et d’autres, en riant souvent et quand Ressler repartit, il serra à la fois Liz et Red dans ses bras en leur souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde.

Une fois seuls et couchés, Red se tourna vers Liz et lui dit :

  * Tu crois que Donald serait d’accord pour que je l’adopte légalement ?



Elle éclata de rire et éteignit la lumière afin de continuer à étudier le spécimen bipède qui partageait sa couche.

 

**_FIN_ **


End file.
